Can they survive?
by PurpleFairy672
Summary: Julian Hook is the son of Captain Hook. And as you would think, yes, Ben has invited him to Auradon, along with Una, Ursula's daughter. This time, Julian's desire is not to take over Auradon, or steal the wand, or anything like that. His desire is Mal. He wants her. But Ben is not going to let that happen, because he knows Mal loves him, and only him.
1. Plans

"Mal!"

Mal heard her boyfriend, Ben, call her and she turned around, her green eyes spotting the king standing on the other side of the garden, waving to her. She smiled before waving back and running towards him.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him a small hug. Ben grinned at her, before pointing at one of the benches and pulling her towards it. "Sit down, it's important," he told her. Her eyes filled with concern as she sat down beside him.

"I..." Ben started, "...have...decided...the..."

Mal cut him off. "Just say it already!" She gave him an impatient look, which made him laugh.

"I have decided the next kids from the Isle of the Lost!" Ben exclaimed proudly.

"What? Who? Are you sure? Do your parents know? Does anyone else know? How-" Ben placed a finger on Mal's lips, quietening her down.

"Relax, Mal," He laughed softly. "I am completely sure. You're the only one who knows. There's only two this time. A boy and a girl."

"Who?" Mal repeated one of her questions, looking at him curiously. "Ursula's daughter and Captain Hook's son," Ben replied. "What do you think?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know them much, I guess I don't have any problem with them coming."

Ben smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Julian and Una, not a bad choice," Evie said when Mal told her that night.

"Yeah, I don't know them, so I would like to when they come," Mal replied.

"I just hope everything goes right this time."


	2. The Pirate and the Sea Witch

Julian stared out of the car window, rolling his eyes. He turned to Una, who was playing with her sea shell necklace, admiring it. Her white hair were pulled into a neat ponytail, and her Una The Sea Witch tatoo was visible on her blue tinted neck. Her red lips were curled in a smile, as if she was happy to be leaving the Isle. Julian turned back, to see that they were about to stop. He could see a boy with blonde hair and blue clothes in the distance. A crown was placed on his neatly parted hair. A girl with purple hair stood beside him. She was wearing a light purple knee length dress with a black leather jacket.

"Woah...who's that?" He pointed to the girl.

"That's Mal, Maleficent's daughter," Una told him, her neck stretching to see her. "The one who chose good? Remember? We don't know her because she lived on the other side of the Isle as us."

"Oh...her," Julian remembered. "She's so beautiful." He smiled dreamily.

"Well, you don't stand a chance with her," the young sea witch said. "She's dating the king."

"What's so special about the king?" Julian said, offended. "He just wears a crown and a suit and she starts dating him. What's wrong with me?"

"They're in love," Una said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And what's wrong with you is that you're disgusting."

"You're my best friend," he reminded her. "You shouldn't be saying that."

Just as Una was about to say something, the limo driver opened their door. "We're here," He said. Una smiled before gracefully getting out, a grumpy Julian following. They found another woman standing in front of them, which irritated him, as she was blocking his view of Mal.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly at them. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

Una and Julian nodded, but only Una seemed to be listening.

"I'm hope you enjoy here. I'll have Doug give you your class schedules, and I expect you don't go out of your dorms after the curfew." Fairy Godmother smiled. "Okay, Mal and Ben will give you a tour of Auradon Prep. I'll see you tomorrow at Goodness 101, a class especially arranged for you." She walked away with the band.

101 doubts roamed in Julian's mind- it would be no fun here in Auradon if Mal wasn't with him. His thoughts were interrupted when Ben introduced himself.

"Its so nice to meet you two, Julian and Una," he smiled warmly. "I'm King Ben." He turned to Mal. "And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Mal."

Mal smiled and waved. Julian smiled back this time, along with Una. Ben stepped forward and shook their hands, even though Julian didn't actually want to. But he changed his mind when Mal shook his hand. How he wished to hold her hand again!

But by then she had walked back to Ben's side, and his arm was wrapped securely around her slender waist. He resisted the urge to glare at Ben and pull Mal towards him. However, Mal seemed quiet happy with Ben.

He winked at her, which Mal didn't notice, as she was talking to Una. But Ben did. All the way through the tour, Ben kept his arms round Mal tightly, and kept a close eye on Julian.

When the tour was over, and Mal and Una were gone, Ben pulled Julian aside.

"Look, I mean this in the nicest way possible," He started. "But I saw you looking at Mal."

"So?"

"You were winking at her, giving her side glances, plus smiling at her. I saw the look in your eyes when she shook your hand."

"Hey, I'm just trying to fit in, the great King Ben."

Ben sighed. "I know you will fit in. But not by winning over Mal. I'm just making it clear: stay away from my Mal. She's _mine."_ And before Captain Hook's son could say anything Ben walked away.

 _So what do you think so far? Her Life In Auradon will be updated tomorrow, I think._


	3. Everything's alright

"And this," Mal knocked on a heavy oak door. "Is your dorm." Una smiled at her. The door opened, and a girl with dark skin and black shoulder length curls opened the door. She was wearing a light green crop top with a white jacket and white jeans. She waved at them.

"Hi, Mal, Una." She greeted. "I'm Tori, Tiana's daughter, and you'll be sharing this room with me." Tori led them inside, and Una looked in awe at the light pink walls.

"This is so amazing," she admired. Mal laughed and started walking towards the door.

"Well, I should get going now. Enjoy your stay, Una." And with that Mal left.

She walked down the hallways, to see Audrey. She was carrying some books, and she stopped when she saw Mal.

"Hey Mal," She greeted.

"Hey Audrey," Mal smiled at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to study with Lonnie and Jane," She replied, grabbing the book at the top of the pile before it fell. "You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I have a date with Ben."

"You know," Audrey started. "That new Isle kid? Julian?" Mal nodded. "He was looking for you."

"For me?" Mal asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is he now?" Audrey tilted her head to the left. "He went that way."

"Thanks Audrey." She waved to her.

"No prob." Audrey smiled at Mal before walking away. Mal ran down the hallway, only to bump into Ben. "I'm so sorry!" She said before trying to run off again, but Ben grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Julian's looking for me, Audrey told me. I'm going to find him."

"Mal, I don't think you should be talking to him."

"Why?"

"Because...because...he's trying to make you his girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?"

"I saw by myself. The way he looks at you, the smile- he looks like Chad! Only worse. I'll talk to him, but I'm not letting him anywhere near you." Ben sighed, before placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise." Mal smiled, before wrapping her pale arms around his neck and hugging him. Ben smiled right back at the fairy.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she laughed, before pulling away.

"Mal! I was looking for you!" They turned to find the pirate himself. Julian. 


	4. Beast vs Pirate

"Umm...hey, Julian," Mal greeted awkwardly. She waved a little but she wasn't smiling. After all, she promised Ben she'd be careful around him. She could feel his hand gripping hers more tightly, and she gave it a little squeeze to comfort him. His hand squeezed back, and then he turned to look at the young pirate.

"Anything you need, Julian?" Ben asked, his eyes reminding Julian what he'd told him earlier. Julian hesitated. He'd wanted to talk to Mal alone, but unfortunately for him she was always with Ben. He shook his head and pointed to Mal.

"I...I need to talk to Mal," Julian then looked at Ben, who shook his head, a slight frown on his face.

"Not happening," he told him. Mal stood there, looking back and forth between the two, wanting to see what was going to happen next. "Whatever you have to say just say it right here, in front of me. Because I'm not letting you alone with Mal."

"Who are you? Her dad?" Julian raised his eyebrows. "You don't control who she can talk to or not. Right, Mal?" Both boys looked at Mal expectantly, waiting for her reply.

"I...I...well...I don't know," replied Mal, and stood closer to Ben. Ben beamed, as if telling Julian, _Se_ _e!_ _She loves me, not you_.

Julian huffed, and stepped back a little. "You'll see, Mal. One day, you'll understand, that I'm the best for you." Mal looked up at Ben, who smiled at her reassuringly, but it faded when he looked back at Julian.

Ben took a deep breath, badly wanting to hit Julian, but couldn't because for one, he was new, and two, Mal was there. What would she think of him, after he hit a friend from the he doubted she ever knew him. "I think it's best, Julian, that you leave right now. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Auradon Prep. Because one bad move and you're going straight back to the Isle."

Julian frowned, before storming off. "How about we watch a movie in my room instead of going out? To take our minds off it?" Ben suggested. Mal nodded and they walked the other way.

Chad sat in front of the T.V in his dorm, watching a tourney game. He glanced occasionally at the other bed beside his. Some suitcases were placed there. They belonged to Captain Hook's son, Jake, or was it Julian? He decided he didn't care and was about to turn back to the T.V, when the door opened, revealing Julian, red in the face.

"Woah, Jak-uh, Julian..." Chad looked at him.

"I can't believe it," he muttered.

"Can't believe what?" Chad asked, turning off the T.V. After all, this was more intresting.

"I can't believe Mal chose Ben over me," Julian replied as Chad snickered.

"Forget it, dude. Ben can get very...protective when it comes to Mal," the prince told him. "I tried to flirt with her once."

"And?" Julian turned to him, wanting to hear what happened.

"And, well, Ben punched me in the stomach as well as my face."

Julian sighed. This was going to be hard.


	5. Stolen

_I think this is my favourite chapter. I don't know why, but I really like it. And MalBen fan gave me a review and I just wanted to tell you that your second idea...well, its strange because I already had this in mind, though its slightly different. But Audrey's not going to be involved, because she and Mal get along._

 _P.S- I only update on weekends, I mentioned that in my other story._

"You worry too much, Ben," Mal made a face as he walked her to class. He smiled at her, but it wasn't like his usual happy smile- more like a distracted one. Mal smiled back, squeezing his hand. "I love you, not Julian. You know that." He kissed the top of her head. Every time he heard it he felt happier, and more relaxed.

"I know, and I love you too, Mal, but he's in this class with you." He felt a little frustrated as she didn't understand what he was trying to say. "What if he..." Ben struggled with his next words, "...does something...unforgettable?"

Mal was a little irritated as well. She avoided Julian as much as she could, but she couldn't simply banish him from her life, could she? She knew, now, after their little encounter with Julian the day before, he was after her, but what was there to do? Ben worried too much, and Mal let him know that. "But he hasn't done anything yet, has he?" Ben stepped back a little, speechless.

"I understand you're worried, Ben, and I'm trying my best to avoid him and both be nice to him at the same time," Mal went on. "But he just came here a few days ago. We can't just blame him. He'll just get over it. He knows I'm with you and soon he'll just forget it. Julian can find someone else if he trys. I'm sure after yesterday he'd stop bothering us."

"But I-"

"I'll see you later, Ben," she held a hand up and walked towards class. Ben sighed. He'd annoyed her. Hoping she'd forget about their little disagreement he walked away.

Carlos headed towards his dorm after an exhausting day. He tried to open his door, but couldn't. Coming to the conclusion that Jay had locked it, he sighed and reached in his jacket pocket for his key when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Jay.

"Why are you standing here, dude?" He asked Carlos. "Just go inside."

"I would've if you hadn't locked the door before you left for class."

A look of confusion appeared on Jay's face before he reached out and tried to turn the knob. The door didn't open. "What? I never lock the door."

"Then who did? I'm pretty sure I didn't," Carlos shrugged before using the key to get inside. What he and Jay found inside was unexpected.

Everything was a mess. The blankets on both of their beds were lying on the floor, and all the papers were scattered on the desk and some were scrunched up in balls and thrown in the bin. There was a huge crack on the mirror and a chair was lying upside down on the bed. Some of the drawers in the nighstands were open. The window was wide open.

Dude was whimpering in the corner of the room, blood oozing from one of his front legs. Carlos rushed to him, and immediately picked him up. He got to work cleaning its wound.

Jay looked around to see if something was missing, but was confused to see nothing was. Making a mental note to go to Fairy Godmother later, he began cleaning his room.

Meanwhile Mal was looking for Ben, and found him in the garden, reading a book. She smiled, and placed her hands in front of his eyes from behind.

Ben knew it was her, but decided to mess with her. "Who's this? Oh, it's you, Stacey, of course it is. But make sure nobody sees us, especially Mal!"

Mal removed her hands from his eyes, a horrified expression spreading on her face. "Wait, Ben, its me, Mal...and who's Stacey?!"

Ben laughed. "You should've seen your face!"

"It's not funny!" Mal said and sat down next to him, her expression turning serious. "Listen, Ben, I'm sorry about this morning. I just got a little irrritated."

"Hey, it's okay," Ben reached for her hand. "I shouldn't have brought it up. And besides, you had a right to tell me how you felt."

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me," Mal smiled and hugged him.

"I can never be mad at you," Ben stroked her hair.

"Hey, Mal!" Mal pulled away and she found Evie running towards them.

"What's wrong?" She asked the blue haired princess.

"Did you let Julian borrow your spell book?" Ben sat up at Julian's name, and his arm went around Mal's shoulders.

"No, why?" Mal was confused.

"I saw him walking away from your locker with your spell book in his hand," Evie replied.

"Evie, if this is a joke I am not amused," Mal said, not ready to believe her.

"See for yourself," Evie told her, and the three of them walked to Mal's locker.

Mal took a deep breath before throwing open her locker. She peered inside, hoping to find it stuffed in the middle of her notebooks or hidden behind her leather jacket, but her spell book was not there. Julian had taken it.


	6. Answers

"He...he took it," Mal told Evie and Ben, before taking another look in her locker. Her mouth pressed in a thin line and she looked down, regret plain in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ben...I should've listened."

Ben reached for her hand, his fingers locking with hers. "Its okay, Mal. We'll go to Fairy Godmother. And get back at Julian."

"Well...there's one question," Evie said and Mal and Ben turned to look at her. "Why would he want her spell book?"

"Probably to love spell Mal," Ben said angrily before Mal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," she replied, "but I say we should go to Fairy Godmother first. We'll see what she has to say about it." She started walking without waiting for Ben and Evie. The shared a look before shrugging and following her.

Fairy Godmother was busy talking to Jay and Carlos, and she held up a finger for them to wait. Evie nodded and they sat down on the chairs lined against the wall.

"...and when I looked around, nothing was missing," Jay explained.

"Whoever it was hurt Dude as well," Carlos held up the dog so she could see the bandage wrapped around Dude's front leg. "When I came back from my last class, the room's door was locked. When I asked Jay, he told me he hadn't." Fairy Godmother nodded understandingly.

"I think that he/she was looking for something and locked the door so they didn't get caught," she said. "But I think what they were looking for wasn't in your room."

Ben, Evie, and Mal looked at each other. Then Mal leant in and whispered in Evie's ear, "Go and take a look in our room. You have the spare key, right?"

She nodded before getting up and exiting the room. Mal gave Ben a reassuring smile, and then they heard Fairy Godmother call them, so they stood in front of her desk.

"The same thing happened to you?" Fairy Godmother asked them.

"No," Mal replied. "I sent Evie to look since we didn't go back to our dorms after class. But, the thing is, she saw Julian with my spell book. That was strange as I don't let anyone borrow it. When I looked in my locker, where it's usually kept, it wasn't there."

Just then Evie ran into the room, looking worried. She made her way beside Mal and Ben, while Jay and Carlos looked at her with quizzical looks. "Evie, you alright, dear?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"The door was locked when I went to mine and Mal's room. When I opened it, it was a mess, but nothing was missing. The window was open too," She explained breathlessly.

"Evie, is your mirror gone too?" Ben asked. She looked into her red bag, and took out the mirror.

"Even if it was gone, it wouldn't work for him," she said.

"Evie, see if you can find out who broke into your rooms through the mirror," Fairy Godmother instructed.

They all gathered around Evie as she spoke to the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand,  
Who looked into our rooms?"

A white fog appeared in the mirror and when it cleared they saw Julian sneaking out of Mal and Evie's window. Mal gasped.

"Well that explains it," Fairy Godmother said. "Julian was looking for your spellbook, Mal." 


	7. Surprises

_Okay, so it did not go well. I did get online a few times a week. I couldn't help my self, I guess._

Ben raised his fist and knocked on Julian's door. No one answered. He looked at the others before knocking again. Just as he was going to knock another time the door opened. It was Chad. "What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Where's Julian?" Jay asked. "We're looking for him."

Chad shrugged. "He's not here, and he wasn't in class either. And when I woke up this morning, his bed was empty. Why are you looking for him?"

"He has my spellbook," Mal replied.

"Oh...okay."

They sighed before walking away.

* * *

Una glared at Julian.

"Why did you even take her spellbook?" She enquired. "You know that stealing's wrong!"

"When did you become all good?" Julian leaned back against the headboard of Tori's bed. She was out helping her mother Tiana. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Julian quickly escaped through Una's window.

Una sighed before opening the door. A very angry looking Ben stood there, with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "Do you need anything?"

"Have you seen Julian?"

"He was here just seconds ago," the sea witch explained, "and when you knocked he escaped through that window. He didn't tell me why he stole Mal's spellbook, though." She gave Mal an apologetic look.

"Where does that window lead to?" Carlos asked. Una shrugged.

"See for yourself," she said. They entered her room and looked through her window. They saw the garden. Julian wasn't there.

"He ran away," Ben said furiously.

"Thanks, Una," Mal smiled gratefully before practically dragging Ben out of the room. The others shrugged and followed.

The five looked everywhere, but Julian was nowhere to be seen. Ben took a deep breath before saying, "we'll look for him in the morning. Mal and I are going to the Enchanted Lake for some time. It's been a while since we went there."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos nodded understandingly and walked away.

* * *

Ben and Mal stayed at the lake for a very long while. In fact, it had gotten so dark Ben could barely see the time on his watch. The moon winked at them through the clouds and that was when he noticed Mal had fallen asleep. He thought of carrying her back to her dorm, but stayed where he was. After all, he got to take care of her and Julian wasn't around.

It had been a while when Mal suddenly sat up in his arms. Ben looked at her questioningly.

"Where's...Julian?" She asked, and Ben's heart just about shattered.


	8. Shock and Break up

_Okay, this chapter's short, but important._

"Mal, are you okay?" Ben asked her, confused. He placed his hand on her cheek, but she was shocked when she pushed it away.

"Where's Julian?" she asked again.

"Mal, I- I think you were having a nightmare," he told her.

"No, I wasn't even asleep," she argued, frowning. "And, well, I don't think you'd let me, but... _I'm breaking up with you."_

"Come again?" Ben asked, holding her tightly, in an attempt to calm her down. He hoped he'd heard wrong, or Mal had a nightmare. She pulled out of his grasp, and stood up. He got up too.

"I'm breaking up with you," she said smoothly.

"What?" He asked.

"I know you heard me, Ben," she told him.

"Mal, you're not feeling well," he said, panic spreading through him. "I know you love me, and I love you. Why are you leaving. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," Mal took his hand. Ben gripped it tightly, afraid of losing it. "Ben, you're a great person. But you're not the one I love." He looked at her, shocked, but didn't let go of her hand. "I love _Julian."_

"I think Julian did something to you," he tried to convince her.

"I love him," she said again. "And he loves me. You'll find someone else, Ben, I'm sorry."

And with that she let go of his hand and ran away.


	9. I love you?

Ben was still standing beside the lake, heartbroken, and shocked. He knew it had to do with Julian. Him stealing Mal's spellbook and disappearing, then Mal suddenly saying she loved Julian. It was quiet clear- Julian had love spelled Mal. He didn't know what to do. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, and took it out to look at the text message. It was from Evie.

 **'Ben? Where are you? Is Mal with you? Did you find Julian?'**

Ben looked up to see the sun rising, glorious colours lighting up the sky. Thinking Mal was on her way back and would reach her dorm soon, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to just ignore Evie; he never had, but he was too hurt to do anything.

"It's no use," he told himself, sitting back down and looking up at the sky, "she loves Julian, not me. But I'll still love her." Ben knew that Julian had love spelled Mal, somehow, but still, he knew the pirate still had the spell book, and there was nothing he could do...unless he tried.

Ben felt like being torn apart. Part of him wanted to go and do something that would bring Mal back. His Mal. The one who loved him. The other part of him wanted to admit that he wasn't good enough for her, and eventually she'd dump him.

Eventually he stood up, determined to reverse the spell, and make Julian pay.

* * *

Evie was pacing back and forth across the room, worried. Mal hadn't returned from the Enchanted Lake, neither had Ben. She'd texted him, but there was no reply. And Ben never ignored her texts.

Sighing, she picked her phone up to call Ben. And right then, the door burst open, revealing Mal. Her face was expressionless, like the one she had after she returned from one of her mother's beatings back on the Isle. Evie rushed over to her, pulling her in a tight hug. She thought Mal would give her usual remark about the fragrance of her perfume being too strong, but she did no such thing. In fact, she stood completely still, not moving to hug Evie back or even greet her. Evie noticed it all.

"Mal?" she pulled away, looking at her in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Mal stepped forward and shook her head. "I..." she started. "I- I think I just broke up with Ben."

"What?" Evie was shocked. "Mal, why would you do that?"

"I don't know," she replied, a tear slipping down her cheek as she regretted what she just did. "I...I just wasn't thinking straight. It was like someone was forcing me to do it. I-" Her eyes became tinted with red for a brief moment before she wiped her tear and said, "I love Julian."

Evie didn't know how to react. She placed her hands on Mal's shoulders, looking in her eyes. The red was gone, and she madly hoped what she just said was a lie. "Say that again," she ordered her friend.

"I love Julian," she said again. "I know everyone thinks I love Ben, but I don't. He's nice and all, but I just don't feel the same way about him as I do about Julian. I should've realized sooner."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ben sneaked over to Mal's locker early the next morning. He knew she wasn't a morning person, and usually came to her locker a few minutes before the first bell.

He opened it with ease, and immediately started looking through her books and pushing stuff away to find her spellbook. Ben assumed that, since Julian got what he wanted, he had put her spellbook back where it belonged.

Ben sighed as he kept looking.

"Dude, I may be a jerk, but at least I don't go around looking in girls' lockers." He heard a voice and turned to find Chad, who was smirking. "Hey Ben."

"Hey..." Ben smiled guiltily. "I- I was just...um... looking for something." Chad raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"What if you find something that you won't like?" Chad asked, leaning back against a locker. Ben rolled his eyes and went back to looking. "Like...her diary?"

"Or notes from a secret admirer? Or the picture I secretly took of you and Mal making out on your bed?" Ben's head jerked back immediately, and he turned to look at Chad, his face red.

"You...saw that?"

"Hey," Chad laughed, "you got to take advantage of an open window."

"Sometimes I really hate you," Ben remarked, closing Mal's locker with a sigh as he realized Julian still had the spellbook.

"Whatever," Chad said as the bell rang and Ben saw Mal coming towards her locker.

Ben made his way to class with a heavy heart, but vowed to bring Mal back. And to close the window of his room properly.


	10. Explanation

_This chapter explains how Julian spelled Mal. And this is also the chapter which will make you hate Chad even more._

"You know," Chad said as he looked in the mirror for about the millionth time that day, "I saw Ben looking in Mal's locker today." Julian showed no intrest, and went back to looking inside a brown leather book. Chad was sure he'd seen that book before, but he didn't really care about it.

"He looked so determined," he said, "as if he was really actually looking for the picture I took of them making out." Chad had a habit of spreading rumours, and if Ben wasn't his friend, the news would've reached the other side of the world by now. "He looked embarrassed and mad at the same time. But at least I left when he took Mal's shirt off."

"Chad, I'd really like to listen," Julian said as he flipped a page of the spellbook, "but I'm busy."

"What are you doing?" Chad turned to him. "You've been sitting there looking at that old book for ages. Why don't you come with me and play some tourney?"

"Tourney?" Julian looked up at him, confused. Just as Chad was about to explain what tourney was, the pirate held a hand up, and looked back at the book. "I'm not playing tourney. I have more things to worry about. Such as how to make the spell stronger."

"Spell? Wait, isn't that..." Chad finally remembered that the book in Julian's hands was Mal's spellbook.

Julian nodded.

"But why do you have it?"

"I love spelled Mal," he said simply.

Chad's eyes widened. "Wow, I never thought of that. But how did you do it?"

"Well," Julian began, "first I went to look in Jay and Carlos' room to find the spellbook. I locked the door so no one could enter while I was looking. Unfortunately there was this stupid mutt who kept barking at me. So, I grabbed a nearby stick and hit him with it. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it. So I escaped through the window. I tried Mal and Evie's room. It was the same. So then I looked in Mal's locker, and found it. I think Evie saw me, but I'm not sure. And then I went to Una's room. Ben and the others came looking for me so I escaped. And then I followed them around while they were looking for me. I used an invisiblity spell from the book. When Mal and Ben went to some lake alone, I followed. Mal fell asleep, and I saw my chance. I found the love spell that didn't need any baking or cooking, and said the words. The love spell is not strong enough, as every once in a while Mal remembers her love for Ben."

Chad smiled. "I like it. And I'll help you."


	11. A Delighted King

_Hi! I'm back! I shut down my phone because of finals because it was too distracting. But at last, my summer holidays have started! I'm so happy. I can watch Descendants to my heart's content. (You may think I'm wierd, but its my favorite movie of all time). I have a lot of time on my hands now, so updates will be very frequent._

"I can't believe it," Ben sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Audrey patted his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure J- now what was his name again?" Audrey looked questioningly at the others for an answer.

"Julian," Doug told the princess.

"Yeah, yeah, _Julian_ love spelled her. Almost everyone knows you and Mal love each other." Hearing Audrey's reassuring words made him smile only slightly.

"Have you looked in Mal's locker?" Carlos asked. "Julian could've put the spell book back there. He couldn't really need it because his work's done, right?"

"I tried," Ben shook his head, "but it's still with him."

"There must be something that could break the spell," Jay said, trying to push Dude away, who was licking his hand. "Besides, I like Bal much better than...uh..."

"Jal?" Evie asked, a smile crossing her face.

"You guys," Ben whined, "I want Mal to love me again, like she used to. We have to fix this."

"We understand, Ben," Lonnie said gently. "We know how much she means to you. But finding a way to break the spell is going to take some time."

"Hey!" Audrey said suddenly, and all eyes turned to her. "Ben, Mal love spelled you when she first came to Auradon, didn't she?"

"Well, yes."

"How was that spell broken?"

"It needed to be broken by a special antidote, the most important ingredient being a tear of human sadness," Ben explained. "Mal baked the spell into a brownie, but I didn't need it because the spell washed off in the Enchanted Lake when I went for a swim there on Mal and I's first date."

"So that means," Doug said, catching on with Audrey's idea, "all we have to do is get Mal into the Enchanted Lake, so the enchanted water can break the spell."

"That's right!" Ben exclaimed, his eyes widening. "But how are we going to get her in the water? I mean, I taught her how to swim a few months ago, and she's really good at it now, but we can't just tell her to swim in the lake. And I can't just take her on a date there because she's with Julian now."

"I never thought about that," Audrey said, biting her lip.

"Maybe...maybe we could set up a small party there, and ask everyone to bring their swimsuits," Jane said.

"I don't see what you're getting at, Jane," Ben shook his head.

"There's a lake, which means it could be a type of pool party," Jane explained softly, "and since Mal can swim, one or two of us could distract her and bring her in the water."

"That's good," Ben said, smiling, "but what if Mal brings _him_ with her?"

"Then let her," Evie said, "he should see how we defeat him and get Mal back."

"Okay, then," Ben said, "all of us will go, and we'll invite some of our other friends too."

"Melody, Aziz, Sam," Doug listed. "And maybe..." he hesitated, "...Chad?"

Ben took in a deep breath, before replying, "fine, but I'm not too keen on that idea. Audrey, you go and invite them. Tell them to bring their swimsuits and be there by 5."

Audrey nodded and left the room.

* * *

Melody and Aziz accepted, but Aziz said that he might be a little late because he was going to visit his parents, Aladdin and Jasmine. Chad said yes too, even though he was going to help Julian make a stronger love spell. But it was a party, and Chad could never miss a party, be it a small one.

Now Audrey had only Mal to find. That wasn't a problem, since she spotted Audrey on her way to her dorm.

"Hey Mal!" She yelled as she raced towards her. Mal turned and smiled.

"Hi Audrey," she said.

Audrey smiled back and waved. "I was looking for you."

"What's up?"

"Ben's throwing a party by the Enchanted Lake," Audrey explained. "At 5. And bring your swimsuit. We're going to swim a lot!"

"Sure," Mal smiled, "I'd love to come."

"Okay then. See you later."

* * *

"I've invited all of them," Audrey said entering the room to find only Ben and Carlos.

"Good," Carlos said. "Jay, Jane, Lonnie and Doug are at the Enchanted Lake, sorting everything out." He stood up to leave.

"I'm going to get ready," he said and left. Audrey nodded and followed, leaving Ben alone in his room.

He sighed and looked out of the window.

"Mal, we're going to break this spell. I promise."

* * *

Everyone arrived at the pool around 5. To Ben's delight, Mal had come without Julian. She was wearing a pretty white cover up over her one piece lilac swimsuit. She looked beautiful.

Ben wanted to wear his crown shorts, but then again those were for Mal only, so he wore simple blue swim trunks.

"Alright," he said, "Mal's over there, by the food table. I need two of you to get her in the water."

"I'll go," Evie said.

"Me too," said Carlos.

"Hi Mal," Carlos waved.

"Hey Carlos," Mal smiled, "everything's so cool so far."

Evie smiled. "Well, that's good. You didn't bring Julian?"

"No," Mal shook her head, "he's busy."

"Why don't you come for a swim with us?" Carlos asked. "It'll be fun."

"Sure," she replied. She took off her cover up, and followed Evie and Carlos in the water.

They'd been about five minutes in the lake. Ben, Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug and Jane were looking their way expectantly, but Mal was fine until now.

"Mal," Evie said finally, "can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, E?"

"Who do you love?"

Mal smiled. "Well, Julian of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Mal raised her eyebrows and swam deeper in the lake.

Evie and Carlos exchanged looks. "It isn't working," Carlos told Evie worriedly.

"I...we should stay here a bit longer. Something might happen," Evie shrugged.

As soon as she said that a scream was heard. It was weak and feminine, immediately telling the two former villians whose scream was it. Mal.

Carlos rushed to Mal, and grabbed her shoulders just before she fell. Her eyes were closed- she had passed out. Ben was already swimming towards them, faster than he ever had before. He quickly yet gently took Mal from Carlos, and then looked up at him and Evie.

"Wh-what happened?"

"We don't know. Everything was fine until, she fainted."

Ben nodded and gently lifted her, and carried her back to where the party was going on, Evie and Carlos following. Everyone stared at him, even Sam, who's eyes were drooping and he was about to doze off right there on one of the pool chairs Ben had arranged for.

He just glared at them. "Stop staring, you idiots," he growled, his beast side starting to show.

Everyone immediately looked away, except, Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Carlos and Lonnie. Chad did take a few curious glances but soon looked away, minding his own business. Ben placed Mal down, the broken pillar supporting her back.

"What happened?" Jane asked quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Ben shouted, scaring the girl. Ben always treated Jane like his younger sister, so it was a shock to be yelled at by him. He then turned to look at Mal.

His expression softened as he whispered to her, "Mal, Mal wake up. Please." He took hold of her shoulders and lightly shook them, in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

"My mother told me," Evie said, "that some spells are washed off easily on some people, but work differently on the others. Ben's spell washed off very easily, but since Mal has magic in her blood, it's preventing the spell to leave painlessly."

"Yeah, maybe she needs some time."

"I don't care!" Ben shouted. "As long as she's safe I don't need to worry about anything! But she's not! I want her awake and I want her awake now!" His eyes were starting to glow now.

"Ben, calm down," Audrey started, "Mal will be alri-"

"Shut up, Audrey!"

All of his friends stepped back, knowing that they'd better not mess with him when he was in beast mode.

And at that moment, Mal's eyes began to open slowly, and she saw everyone gathered around her. Then she saw, Ben. She felt a different feeling inside her, all the fake feelings for Julia slowly subsiding and all the memories of Ben and her flooding back in.

 _"I'm Ben."_

 _"This is Mal, my girlfriend."_

 _"I love you Mal! Did I mention that?"_

 _"Mal, I told you that I loved you. What about you, do you love me?"_

 _"I'm listening to my heart."_

That was all it took for Mal to wrap her arms around his torso and hug him tightly. Ben took a moment to take it all in, and hugged back, with more force.

"I missed you so much Ben," Mal said when they pulled back. "I'm sorry I ever left you. I-"

"Shh..." He quietened her down and pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled back Evie asked, "Mal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "because I've got Ben with me."

Ben grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Yes! Bal is back!" Jay and Carlos shouted together before doing a fist bump.

"Now can we enjoy the rest of the party?" Doug asked, and everyone nodded.

* * *

Ben and Mal were sitting by the lake, with Mal in Ben's lap, snuggled up to his chest. He was stroking her bare arms in a soothing motion, and she instantly relaxed, forgetting all her troubles.

"You know, Mal," Ben said suddenly, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Well, I was with you when the spell was casted. I just don't know how or where he did it. When I find that jerk, I'm going to-"

"I'm the one he has to don't have to do anything, sweetheart."

"You can't stop me, Benny Boo," Mal smirked.

"Don't call me that," Ben smiled at her, "or I'll tell everyone your middle name."

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I would." Then Ben raised his voice. "Mal B-"

Mal pressed her lips to his before he said anymore. He got lost in the kiss, and then she pulled away.

Ben smiled and pulled her impossibly closer. He missed this. He missed the playful teasing and unexpected kisses, as well as nickname calling, no matter how much he hated it. And he promised himself, never to make his Mal hurt again.


	12. Midnight

It was pretty late when Ben escorted Mal back to her dorm. Evie was sleeping over at Doug's, and since the next day was a Sunday, they were going out and wouldn't be back till after lunch, leaving Mal alone in her room. She didn't mind, though.

"I'll...uh...see you later," Ben told her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure," she told him, "goodnight." She was about to close the door when Ben came running back.

"Oh, and before I leave, I want you not to eat anything unusual, or hang around _him,_ and tell me when you want to go out so I can go with you. I do remember my promise of not keeping you out of my sight."

"You're taking it a little too seriously," Mal sighed, causing Ben to frown, "but I'll be careful."

He smiled. "Okay then. Goodnight Mal."

"Night." Mal finally closed the door, and went to get ready for bed, exhausted from the events of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben slowly walked back, not to his own dorm, but Julian's. He was going to get that spellbook back and send Julian to the Isle. However, Chad opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, rudely.

"I want to talk to Julian," Ben said, glaring a little at Chad.

"He's not here," Chad said grumpily, and before Ben had a chance to say anything he shut the door in his face.

Ben then proceeded to look at the possible places where Julian could be. He found the pirate in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. Mal's spellbook was open beside him, How to Make a Love Spell Stronger written on the page.

Julian was no longer wearing his pirate hat, so his long black hair fell in his eyes. He wore a red short sleeved shirt and shorts, showing off his muscular body. Ben couldn't help but notice how any girl could fall for him, only if he tried. The fact that he was after Mal fueled up his anger, and before long he was advancing towards the unsuspecting pirate and grabbing him by his shirt.

Julian was taller than Ben, but since he was the son of Beast and strong he lifted him with ease. He pushed him against a nearby wall and immediately punched him in the gut.

"What did you do to Mal?" Ben asked Julian, his voice dangerously low. "And why? Do you think you can get away with love spelling her? Especially when you know she already has a boyfriend?"

Julian scoffed. "You think what you're doing to me is scaring me. But its not. Yeah, I love spelled her, and I knew she was with you."

"So why? Why are you after Mal?"

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, and hot."

"You have no right to think about her like that," Ben pressed his arm further against his throat, "and you're just after her because of her looks. You don't deserve her."

"And like you do?" Julian smirked. "Besides, she loves me now. Not you."

"The spell has been broken, for your information," Ben growled. Julian looked shocked.

"Wh-how?"

"First you're going to tell me how you love spelled her," Ben demanded.

"Never," he said.

"Fine then," Ben took him by the neck and threw him across the room.

"NOW!" Ben roared.

Julian stumbled backwards, knocking over some pots and pans, creating noise. He knew he had no choice, and he knew he his arm and neck were going to be sore and bleeding for days. He quickly stammered out how and when he had spelled Mal, making Ben grow angrier every second.

Julian backed up further in the wall when he saw Ben advancing.

"F-forget...it, Your Majesty," Julian stammered out, too scared to even call Ben by his name, "it was just a little crush."

"If it was just a little crush," Ben said, so angry that his clenched fists were shaking, "you wouldn't have gone so far by love spelling her. I know you stole her spellbook from her locker, I know you went looking in her and her friends' dorms. From now on if I saw you hanging around her or her belongings, then you're going to be get it."

He gave Julian a final punch and a kick in the stomach, he picked up the spellbook and was about to walk out.

"Oh," he said, his voice not leaving the anger, "and pack your stuff. You go back to the Isle first thing in the morning."

He then left, leaving Julian on the kitchen floor, where he was too hurt to move. "I'll take my revenge," he muttered.

* * *

Ben decided to return Mal her spellbook- he figured she'd find a safe place to hide it.

He knocked on her door. She didn't answer. He became worried and began knocking frantically.

Mal opened the door, sleepy and in her pajamas.

"Ben," she whined, "its after midnight."

Ben felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He hadn't really noticed the time.

He guiltily handed her her spellbook and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Mal," he apologized, "but I brought your spell book back."

Mal managed a tired smile. "You could've given me this in the morning as well."

Before Ben could say anything in return they heard Fairy Godmother's voice and her footsteps very close by.

"Its Fairy Godmother, and I'll get in trouble for coming here after curfew," Ben complained.

Mal grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She closed the door very softly, so Fairy Godmother wouldn't hear. They heard her feet crossing the hallway, and they sighed in relief.

Mal yawned and headed to her bed, motioning for him to sleep on Evie's bed. Ben nodded and she collapsed on the bed. Her eyes closed immediately. He kissed her forehead and went to lie on Evie's empty bed.

He couldn't sleep though. He kept staring at the ceiling, and then Mal, and then the ceiling again, and then Mal, and then the ceiling and then Mal again. Ben even tried to change his position again and again, but because of his weight the bed kept creaking. So he stayed still there, fearing that Mal would wake up because of the noise.

Ben couldn't take it anymore and crawled into Mal's bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her hair, and he instantly fell in a deep sleep.

He did consider leaving, but he knew Fairy Godmother was always on rounds after curfew, and she could catch him. Being a fairy reduced her need for sleep.

The next time Ben woke up light was streaming into the room. He looked at the clock beside him and saw it was about 7. Mal had somehow ended up on top of him, her head buried in his chest and her legs tangled with his.

 _How adorable,_ he thought.

He thought back to his encounter with Julian as he stroked Mal's hair. Even thinking about him angered him. But he knew Mal was worth fighting for. He loved her.

At first Ben thought he loved Audrey. But he didn't. Everyone loved her. Why? Because she was tall and slim. So was a _MOP._ He didn't see anyone getting all lovey dovey with one of those.

After Mal came everything changed. And Ben was so glad everthing happened the way it did.


	13. An Eventful Morning

Mal felt someone stroking her hair, and opened her eyes. The warmth of the sunrays fell on her head, and she looked up to see Ben smiling down at her.

She smiled back, though she wanted to kill him for getting in her bed.

"Morning," he greeted her, kissing her on the cheek.

Mal got up slowly and adjusted her position, so she was straddling him. She raised her fist and punched him in the chest.

"That's for getting in bed with me," she smirked.

Ben's face showed pain- Mal was a girl but she could punch harder than he could. She could've sworn she heard him mutter, "Worth it," and she rolled her eyes.

 _Wierdo._

She was going to punch him again when he took hold of her wrists and sat up, gripping her by the waist.

"You get in my bed all the time when you have nightmares," he reasoned, causing her to drop her jaw and try to think of a response.

"Shut up," she said finally, getting off him and grabbing her clothes for the day. "I enjoy your company, but you should leave. I'll see you at breakfast."

Something clicked in Ben's mind. _Julian._ He rushed off the bed, tripping over the blankets that he had dropped in the process. He ran to Mal and hugged her tight to his chest, before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"I'll see you later!" He shouted on his way out, "I love you!"

"I love you too," a confused Mal called back before going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

 _Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind._

* * *

Ben quickly got ready and then went to Fairy Godmother's office. He knocked and got an answer to come in, so he opened the door and entered.

"King Ben," Fairy Godmother greeted, "what brings you here?"

"I...well, its complicated," Ben said, "do you have some time?"

"Of course," Fairy Godmother smiled and gestured for him to sit.

Ben quickly explained everything, from Mal's love spell to his encounter with Julian.

"First of all," Fairy Godmother frowned at him, "you have to serve detention after school tomorrow for wandering in the halls after curfew. And secondly, I'll get everything ready so Julian can go back to the Isle this morning. You and Mal can see him before he leaves, of course."

Ben smiled. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother," he said and she smiled. He then left to find Mal.

* * *

Julian was fast asleep on his bed in his and Chad's dorm, snoring loudly. He woke up to Chad shaking him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Someone's at the door for you," Chad said groggily before heading back to his bed.

Julian groaned and went to the door to find two men in black suits. "Julian Hook?" One of them asked.

He nodded. "Get ready. We leave in half an hour," the second one said.

"Wha- where?"

The two men pushed past him and walked to his closet. They took all his clothes from there and stuffed them in the suitcases.

"What are you doing?"Julian shouted at them.

"You're going back to the Isle, kid," the first man said, zipping up the suitcase, "for love spelling a student of Auradon Prep." He walked over to Julian, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out of the room. The other man took his belongings and followed.

Through all this, Chad was sound asleep.

* * *

Ben and Mal were sitting on the bench, with Ben feeding Mal some strawberries. She laughed as he told her a joke, but she became serious when she looked over Ben's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Julian?"

He looked over and saw two men pulling Julian along. Ben took Mal's hand and stood up, quickly telling her that Julian was on his way to the Isle.

They walked over to the black limo, where Julian was standing.

He glared at Ben, but smiled and walked closer to Mal.

"I hope we meet again, _babe,"_ Julian smirked. Mal stood back, and grabbed Ben's arm. Ben could feel her fingernails digging into his arm. He lightly pushed Julian, so he fell backwards.

Ben rarely called Mal babe, because he knew how uncomfortable it made her. The pirate had such a nerve!

Julian stood still and smiled at Mal.

Ben couldn't take it anymore and he smashed his lips with Mal, kissing her fiercely. He wanted to show Julian, that Mal was his and his alone.

Julian groaned and sat in the limo, slamming the door shut.

Ben felt Mal's grip on his arm loosen only slightly. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead as the limo drove away.


	14. Return

_So you really though this story was going to end like many other of my stories? Bad guys sent back to the Isle, a happy ending, blah blah blah?!_

 _No- this is a story with a little twist. Just when you thought Julian was gone for once and for all...well, read on!_

* * *

The limo was getting closer to the barrier, the remote in the driver's hand ready to open it. Julian smirked as they drew nearer.

He reached in his jeans pocket and felt for something, and pulled out something silver, very sharp and gleaming in the sunlight coming through the car window.

Julian pressed a button on the remote he found- he was very intrested in cars and engines, so he knew almost everything about them- and the black shield that seperated the front seat from the back one came down, revealing a black haired person in black shades driving.

He drew the object in his hand towards the driver's neck. The driver looked back, and found the young pirate silently threatening to kill him with the sharp knife.

Julian watched as a look of fear spread in the driver's pale face, and then whispered, "Stop the car, or I'll kill you."

The driver gulped and nodded, pushing his feet on the brake pedal and removing his trembling hands from the steering wheel.

"Now get out of the car!" Julian barked at him. The driver obediently did as he said, fearing losing his life. Julian opened the limo door and got out, before walking over and getting in the driver's seat.

Julian smirked. "I'm coming for you, my love," he said as he turned the car and drove back to Auradon Prep.

The driver, however, had other plans. He spoke into the small microphone on his collar, "Julian Hook escaped. Send in an extra limo and arrange for security at Auradon Prep."

* * *

It turned out Ben really had to serve detention. He hated every single minute of it. Seriously, it was the first time he got in trouble for anything. But of course, he'd do anything for Mal, just to make her smile. He was still a little sulky though, and he let Mal know that when he finally left the room.

"Hi," Mal waved and ran over to him, hugging him so hard she almost knocked him over. He couldn't help but smile a little; seeing her perfect, angelic, face always seemed to cheer him up. When they pulled away, she immediately noticed something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You got me in detention," he frowned, pouting and stamping his foot down on the ground, like a five year old.

She laughed. "Hey, I didn't ask you to go find Julian right after curfew."

"Yeah, well, its your fault you're so irresistable that every guy falls in love with you," Ben said, making her blush deeply. Though he was always scared. He didn't want anyone else to have her heart, he didn't want anyone else to kiss her, he didn't want anyone else to take her in their arms, he didn't want anyone else to be the one she loved. He was only scared because he didn't want anyone to take his place. And by the way she was with him, it was clear that no one would.

"I'll always be yours," Mal assured Ben, "because I love you."

"I love you too," he wrapped his arm around hers and they walked down the hall together. "So how was your day?"

"Horrible," Mal said.

"Why?"

She frowned and reached in her bag, pulling out a white envelope with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. _'You're invited to Audrey Beauty's grand party on Friday!_ ' was written in silver glitter.

Ben chuckled. "I though you and Audrey were friends now," he said, confused.

"That's not the problem," she exclaimed angrily, throwing the invitation at him.

He opened it and read it, not finding anything that would make Mal so angry. That was, until he read the last line: **'All girls are expected to wear pink dresses while boys are to wear any FORMAL attire of their choice.'**

"What is that? The dumbest idea in the world of course!" Mal exclaimed. "Why do boys have to be spared all the time?"

Ben burst out laughing. She just glared at him, but then he stopped.

"You'll look adorable in pink," he told her, smiling.

"I'll look hideous!"

Before Ben could respond Audrey approached them, smiling herself. Mal folded her arms and turned her back to them.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Audrey looked at Mal.

"She's still a bit...uh...mad at the fact that she has to wear pink to your party this Friday."

"I didn't think of that," Audrey smiled apologetically. "Sorry Mal."

"Whatever," Mal lifted her chin, her nose sticking in the air.

Audrey took out another invitation and handed it to Ben. "Please come," she said, addressing both of them, "I'm sure Mal will look stunning in pink." And then she walked away, probably to give out another invitation.

"Told you," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His phone sounded, and he excused himself.

It was Fairy Godmother.

"Yes?"

" _Dear, there's bad news_ ," concern was evident in her voice.

"What is it?"

" _Well, remember Julian Hook, that kid from the Isle?"_

"How could I forget?"

 _"Halfway there he threatened the driver to kill him unless he got out of the car. And then he drove the car away. He's expected to come here, at Auradon Prep, but he hasn't yet. We've made the security everywhere stronger, but_..." she trailed off.

"He's back?" Ben asked, shocked.

 _"Yes, dear."_

"Where was he last seen?" He was furious now.

" _Only the driver saw him last_."

"Oh...okay. When you hear anything call me." With that he hung up, still angry.

Ben managed to calm down when he reached Mal's dorm. He had to protect her, keep her safe from whatever new trick Julian was going to bring.

He knocked. Evie opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ben," she greeted.

"Is Mal here?"

"Yeah. You can go and see her. I'm going to the library anyway." She walked away.

Ben looked inside to find Mal laying on her stomach, reading a book.

"Hi Mal," he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hi," she responded, turning a page of her book. Ben sat down on a chair in front of her bed, facing her.

"So...I was thinking...that maybe you could..."

She looked up at him now, listening.

"Staywithmeforafewdaysinmydorm?"

"Come again? Slowly this time."

"Will you...stay with me...in my dorm...for a few...days?"

"Why?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh...no reason," Ben smiled. He didn't want to make her feel worried. When he'd first realised he loved her, he'd vowed that hurting her would be the last thing he'd do. He just wanted to take care of her, protect her without her knowing anything.

"Uh...sure." Mal went back to reading.

"You look...frazzled."

"That," she pointed to Evie's sewing table, decked with fabrics in different shades of pink. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously Mal? You're still worried about that?"

"Whatever. Now help me pack so I can stay at your place."

* * *

Ben held Mal close in his lap as they watched a tourney game on the T.V in his room. It was way past 11.

The game ended and he switched channels. He stopped when he heard the word 'Julian' from Snow White's mouth.

" _Yes, folks, Julian Hook, a descendant of Captain Hook, stole the limo taking him back to the Isle while threatening the driver to kill him. Though known to be headed back on his way to Auradon Prep, he hasn't been found yet."_

Ben looked down at Mal, afraid that she'd hear the news. But she was asleep, her mouth slightly open and her head resting on his shoulder.

 _Thank goodness_.

He placed her on his bed, kissed the top of her head and then proceeded lock his door, and close the windows.

 _Better safe than sorry_.

Ben looked around, and then opened the smallest window. He wanted to protect her, yes, but he also didn't want to suffocate her to death.

With a deep breath, he lay down beside Mal, and closed his eyes.


	15. Tears

Two days. Two days of endless waiting and longing and the desperate urge to keep Mal safe had passed. Thankfully, most students were intrested in watching talk shows, tourney matches, and more. Almost nobody watched Auradon News, excluding the gossip on different social media sites. Nobody had been talking about Julian's escape, meaning Mal didn't know anything. Ben hated it. He didn't want to tell her, he wanted her to find out- he didn't want to see the hurt on her face. And now it dawned on him that when the son of one of the greatest villians escaped, no one cared, but when he and Mal had their first kiss after his coronation, it was all over the news.

Ben wanted to talk to Fairy Godmother during lunch if she'd found anything else about Julian, but then he heard someone behind him.

"Ben!" Mal called, running to catch up with him. "Ben! Wait up!"

He turned around and walked towards Mal, as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What is it Mal?" And then it hit him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed back. "I want you tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting so wierd. You always seem to be worried and confused all the time. You're being so secretive lately. And I can tell you're hiding something from me," she breathed out.

"Mal, that's not-" Ben tried to explain, now taking hold of her other hand.

"Then what? Are-are you cheating on me?" There was hurt and regret in her eyes, and he was sure she'd start crying soon.

"Mal, no, okay? I do admit I've been trying to tell you something, since the last few days, but I'm not cheating on you. You're perfect for me," he explained, leaning down and wiping away the tears which had started falling with his thumb.

"Then what is it that you're hiding, Ben?" Mal looked up at him with hopeful eyes, hoping he would tell her.

"Fine," Ben sighed, "Julian, he...well, he escaped."

Mal didn't say anything. Her eyes lost all the spark they had, showing nothing but hurt, sadness and anger. The hurt. The one thing Ben had been trying to avoid.

"Mal, before you-"

She walked away, not waiting to hear what he had to say next.

* * *

As it turned out, Fairy Godmother hadn't found out anything else about Julian, making Ben's day worse.

He tried to find Mal after that, but she was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to go to his dorm to check if she was there, but the bell rang and he had to go to class. She wasn't in the rest of her classes either.

Ben knew she'd be in his dorm, because that was where she was staying. So after class he immediately rushed to his room, grabbing a bowl of fresh strawberries on his way.

And he was right.

She was sitting cross legged on his bed, going through her spell book. He gently set the strawberries down on his desk and walked cautiously further.

"Mal?"

"Hey," she said, her voice deep and the word sort of hung in the air, making Ben even more worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving closer. She looked up at him, but then she eventually shook her head, indicating that she was, in fact, not okay.

Mal bit her lip, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh...Mal," Ben sat down beside her, and pulled her in a comforting hug. He rubbed her back as she let her tears fall on his shoulder. "Shush, Mal. Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry."

Ben managed to stop her crying, and then she pulled away, but made sure his arms were still around her. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"No, Mal. I'm the one who's sorry. I wish I'd never even brought that jerk over. I hate him so much."

"I still missed you when I was spelled," Mal said, making Ben smile down at her.

"No one can take my precious girl away from me," he said proudly, then leant in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"I love you," Mal told him when they pulled away.

"I love you too," Ben grinned. "And hey, I brought something that would cheer you up." He pointed to the bowl of strawberries on his desk.

Mal let out a small squeal, and rushed off the bed. In about two steps she was near the bowl of strawberries.

"They're all yours," Ben told her, walking over and standing beside his girlfriend.

She nodded and grabbed a strawberry, quickly checking it for any bruises before popping it in her mouth and chewing contentedly.

"Sometimes I think that you love strawberries more than you love me," he teased.

Mal swallowed the strawberry. "I love strawberries, but they never tell you that they love you back. They don't hug or kiss you, or cuddle with you. And they don't compliment you when you're like, half naked," she laughed, referring to the time when Ben had walked in on her while she was changing.

"I knocked," Ben defended himself, his cheeks turning red as he recalled the memory. "You didn't hear it. And besides, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes you are, Benny Boo," she cooed, sounding very much like Audrey, "and you'll keep me safe from Julian?"

"I'll try my best, my angel," he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"I like the dress," Mal smiled at Evie, "but not the color." She frowned.

It was the day of Audrey's party, and Julian was still missing. Mal had been worried sick, but Ben was there for her, and he'd managed to convince her that Julian wasn't going to come any sooner.

Now Mal twirled in front of her mirror in her pink dress that Evie had sewn for her. It was a darker shade of pink, with lace sleeves and bodice. The skirt was plain silk, and she wore white heels. Her hair were in a loose bun with some curls framing her face.

"M, you look so beautiful in pink," Evie gushed. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress that went just below her knees. It had a lace ribbon that was tied around her waist, and it flowed when she spun. She wore black heels. Her hair were curled into a ponytail.

"Thanks," Mal smiled softly, "you too, E. I'm just worried-"

"That Julian would show up?" Evie asked. Mal nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be there. And Ben will be too. He loves you, and he's going to drool all over you when he sees you in this dress."

"I just hope you're right," Mal sighed.

Evie smiled and hugged Mal just as a knock sounded at the door.

Mal laughed and went to open the door.

"Mal!" Ben smiled. "You look gorgeous in pink."

"Thank you," she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

"We shall," she accepted his arm and they walked down the hallway, passing Doug who was on his way to pick Evie up.

"Hey guys!" Audrey said as she greeted them at the entrance of her ball room, hanging on to Jay's arm.

"Hey Audrey," Mal said, giving her a warm smile. "You look great." Audrey was wearing a tight pink pencil skirt that went down below her knees, with a white lace bodice.

"You too, Mal."

* * *

After talking to their friends for a while, Mal and Ben went out to the balcony. There was no one there. The cool night air was blowing around them, and the young couple shivered.

"Mal, are you cold? Do you need my jacket?" Ben asked, concerned.

"No," Mal shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine." She kissed his cheek. "Just a little thirsty, though."

He grinned and nodded. "I'll get us something to drink," he said and kissed her lightly. "Be right back."

"Sure," she said as he walked back inside.

Mal just stood there, enjoying the view. All of a sudden, somebody grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the floor.

She struggled but the person was strong and pinned her down, and then straddled her. It was then she saw who it was. _Julian._

"Miss me, beautiful?" He asked.

"Let me go!" Mal commanded.

( **YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT** )

"Not until I get to kiss those perfect pink lips of yours," Julian whispered, his hands travelling up and down her sides.

He settled himself on top of her, his weight pinning her down. Julian touched her, not a single part of her body going untouched.

"Ben," Mal shrieked.

"Ben's not here, babe," he told her, placing his hand on her cheek. "It's only me."

Julian leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

Mal tried to scream, but her voice was muffled with his mouth on hers. Her face flushed pink, she needed to breath - she needed Ben.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" A voice growled.

( **YOU CAN READ THIS NOW** )

Julian finally stopped kissing Mal and looked up. "Hey Ben, I was just having some fun with your _girlfriend,"_ he grinned.

"Ben, please believe me, he came out of nowhere and started kissing me," Mal cried, trying to push Julian off of her.

"Mal!" Ben shouted and rushed to her. He grabbed Julian by the shirt and threw him away. He took Mal's hand and helped her up.

"I've got you, Mal," he told her as she cried in his arms.

Julian jumped from the balcony, shouting, "I'll be back."

Ben could've followed Julian, but he stayed where he was, comforting Mal, who was still sobbing into his chest.


	16. A new scheme

"Mal?" Ben asked quietly as the walked back to Auradon Prep.

They had bid their friends at Audrey's party goodbye, but they didn't tell them anything. Ben figured he could do it later- right now he decided getting Mal back was the safest thing to do.

She was quiet, and kept a distance from him as they walked. She didn't look at him, she looked down at her feet, which had gotten blisters because of her heels. Ben had offered to carry her, but she didn't say anything. She barely listened to anything he said.

She didn't reply now as well, and Ben sighed.

"Mal?" he asked again. Mal didn't look at him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, you know...well, when he came up. I shouldn't have left you alone. I was so stupid to think that leaving you for a few minutes wouldn't do any harm. I was- I _am_ an idiot. Forgive me?"

She only walked faster, not even turning to look at him. Ben tried to catch up and reached for her hand, but she folded her arms and shuddered as she pushed past the double doors and into the building.

Mal couldn't go back to her and Evie's room, since it was locked and Evie had the key- and the party would go on for several more hours.

She reluctantly made her way to Ben's dorm. Ben tried to talk to her again and again on their way back, but she ignored him. Mal knew he cared about her and was worried, but she wasn't in the mood. She was upset, and they both knew that. Just thinking about Julian made her want to scream. It angered her. She hated herself for letting him do that to her.

She was so angry that when they reached Ben's dorm she slammed the door open and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to take off her shoes and changing into her night clothes. She closed her eyes tightly.

Ben sighed, but he thought Mal could use some rest. He went to the bathroom to change, leaving Mal alone.

She opened her eyes again. She knew she couldn't sleep. How could she? But she decided faking sleep will make Ben less worried. He meant well, but after what happened, she didn't really want to talk to anyone. She rubbed her lips furiously with the back of her hand, wanting to get that taste off her lips. It was just too disgusting. Mal didn't feel the spark she felt when Ben kissed her- Ben's kisses were so full of love and possesiveness.

Ben came out of the bathroom and Mal closed her eyes again. She could hear his footsteps getting closer as he stood by the bed and leant over to look at her. He then gently took hold of her feet and took off her shoes, placing them on the ground.

Ben walked closer and took out the pins in her hair, and took off her diamond necklace and earrings. She could hear him placing them on his nightstand.

He leant down, and pressed his cheek against hers. It was as soft and warm as a girl's. "Mal? Are you awake?"

Mal kept her eyes shut.

"Goodnight, then," Ben whispered, before kissing her cheek. Did that mean he knew she was awake? She felt him lay down beside her.

They stayed like that for a long while, Mal pretending to be asleep and Ben tossing and turning around in bed, wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He then stroked her hair, and eventually she heard him snoring behind her.

* * *

Ben woke up at around 8, to find Mal wasn't there beside him. In fact, all of her stuff was gone. All that was left was his signet ring that he gave her on his coronation.

He shot up in bed, looking around him. Mal was not anywhere in his room.

Just as he was about to get out of bed, his phone rang. It was his father, telling him that he had a meeting to attend.

Ben didn't want to go, he wanted to find Mal, but he had to. He reluctantly got ready and left for his meeting.

* * *

He didn't get back until lunch.

Ben looked around the lunch room, scanning the tables for Mal. She wasn't there. He was so busy looking that he bumped into someone.

Hoping it was Mal, he looked up. It was Evie.

"Hey, Evie," Ben tried to smile. "Where's Mal?"

She frowned. He wondered what was up.

"Mal came back to our room in the middle of the night," she explained, "she looked...upset. When I tried to ask her what was wrong, she didn't reply. She's been ignoring me. She hasn't had breakfast, and she's not in class either. She's been in her dorm all day."

"What?"

"Its true," Evie told him, "do you know what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," Ben called as he ran away towards Mal's dorm.

"Mal?" He asked silently as he opened the door slightly, his gaze falling on the desk, where Mal was sitting, reading.

With a sigh, he entered the room, gently closing the door behind him. "Mal?"

Ben slowly dragged his feet to where she was sitting, hovering over her to see what she was doing. For once, she wasn't reading her spell book, but an ordinary one- the kind that was found in the library.

He then looked at her. Her hair were loosely pulled back in a ponytail, out of which many strands of purple hair fell out. She was clad in a black jacket, with pockets and zippers that were more than he could count. Her hands were fitted inside black fingerless gloves, and she was wearing jeans and was barefooted.

The thing that hurt Ben the most was that, she wasn't wearing his ring. She'd left it in his room. Did she think she didn't deserve it?

"I'm sorry, Mal," he said again, "please talk to me. I can't bear you being mad at me. Please?"

She didn't say anything, she didn't look at him. Ben sat down beside her.

"Mal?"

"Stop bleating my name like that; its annoying," she said, those being the first words she'd said that day.

A smile spread across his face. Sure, Mal sounded annoyed but at least she talked to him. "Sorry," Ben apologized, "are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "I was never mad at you," she confessed, "I just didn't feel like talking to anyone after what happened."

"That's alright," Ben said softly, pulling her in so she was sitting on his knee. "But you had me worried."

"I'm sorry," Mal apologized, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

She reached out and picked up her phone, revealing more than a hundred text messages. He opened them and saw an unknown number. But when Ben read the first few texts, he understood who it was.

 _Julian._


	17. Text messages

**Hi**

 _Who is this_

 **U don't remember me**

 _Who r u_

 **Don't u remember last night beautiful**

 **Its me, Julian**

 **Talk to me, Mal**

 **I know u luv me**

 _I love Ben_.

Ben scrolled down to see endless messages from Julian, but after the 'I love Ben' she'd ignored him. Each and every new text infuriated him, saying things like 'I'll be back' and 'leave Ben, he doesn't deserve you'.

Mal however, was on the verge of tears, and buried her face in his shoulder, not bearing to look at another text. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her closer as he read the texts.

"I've had enough of this!" Ben exclaimed angrily as he read the last message, saying 'I miss u, babe'.

Mal looked over to see what he was doing. She gasped when she saw him replying to his text.

"Relax, Mal," he laughed. "There!" Ben said as he pressed 'Send'.

 _Hey, Julian. This me, Ben. Stop texting my girlfriend. She doesn't love you, she loves me. I'm looking for you, and if you dare to touch my Mal again, you won't like the concequences._

The reply came almost immediately.

 **What's going to stop me? I'll come back for Mal, u will see. I know exactly where u are. In Mal's dorm.**

"How did he!" Ben shouted, throwing the phone in the corner of the room, trashing it. "He can't track us down now."

"But you ruined my phone, you idiot," Mal smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'll get you a new one, I promise," he smiled and kissed her. "And we'll change your number so he can't get to you."

"I love you," Mal told him and they kissed. Ben's hand moved to the back of Mal's neck, and that was when she pulled away.

"Ow," she grimaced, gently pulling his hand away.

"What is it, Mal? Did I hurt you?" Ben looked concerned.

"I don't know. Something...stung, at the back of my neck," she said, "and it hurts." She frowned.

"Let me see."

Mal nodded and turned her head. Ben gently pulled her hair to the side. There was something black, attached to her pale skin.

"There is something," he told her. "Stay still, Mal, I'm going to pull it out."

He reached for it, trying to pull it out as gently as he could. Mal bit her lip, trying not to scream in a few seconds, Ben had seperated the microscopic object from the back of her neck.

"What is it?" Mal asked, as he examined it.

"Its a tracker. Julian must have put it there last night, and that's how he knew where we are," Ben said angrily. With his stength, he crumpled it in his fist, immediately breaking it.

"Its okay now," he said, kissing her cheek. "He can't get you."

Ben grabbed her hand and looked at it, his thumb rubbing small circles on her skin. "Mal?" He asked, looking up at her. "Why did you take off my ring?"

"I...I felt that...a-after what happened, y-you'd want it back. I- I don't deserve it," she choked up, trying to fight her tears.

"Mal, don't talk like that," Ben pulled her in a hug. She grabbed his arm, like if she let go, he'd disappear forever. "It was not your fault. It was his. He doesn't deserve you."

He took out the ring from his pocket and gently slipped it on her finger. He pressed his lips to her hand, kissing it tenderly. "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world," Ben whispered.

"You're saying that to make me feel better," Mal told him, shaking her head, making, the tips of her purple curls brushing against his face because of their closeness.

"Of course not," he said, "you are so perfect." Ben reached out for her purple hair, playing with it. "Perfect hair."

"Its not perfect, its purple."

He didn't listen to her. "Perfect eyes. Perfect nose. And perfect lips." He leant in to kiss her.

Ben knew Mal was the one for him. He'd do anything, _anything_ to keep her safe. He hated it that Julian was after her, out to get her. He even got uncomfortable when a guy so much as smiled at her.

And then out of nowhere, a thought popped into his head.

He pulled away quickly. "Mal, have you eaten anything today?"

"Does it matter?" she asked him, not wanting to tell him anything.

"Yes, it does," Ben said pointedly, "my queen needs to stay healthy."

"We're not married!" Mal exclaimed.

 _"Yet,"_ he muttered, and his voice grew louder and concerned as he said, "You need to eat."

"I'm fine," she protested.

"No, you're not," he said, gently lifting her from his lap and placing her on a nearby chair. "I'll go get something."

"Wait Be-" But Ben was already out of the door, running down the hallway.

"There will be strawberries!" He promised as he turned round the corner, the sound of his footsteps getting fainter.

Mal couldn't help but smile. He was being so sweet, and she had been ignoring him. But it was hard to try not to talk to him. Ben was so helpful, trying to take off the tracker as painlessly as he could, then giving his ring back to her. She loved him so, so much.

But he broke her phone. _Idiot._


	18. Plane

_Hey! I am in an extra cheery mood because today was result day at my school and I thought I'd completely mess up. But I survived with a D in Maths and all As. Not going to make you wait any longer so here's the next chapter._

* * *

Ben stayed with Mal for the rest of the day, even though she'd protested. He missed his classes and she'd practically begged him to go and that she'd be fine, but he wasn't hearing it.

Mal had fallen asleep a while after eating, so Ben sat by her and just watched her. There was no way he was going to let her alone again.

Around 2 Evie came in, her red bag almost falling off her shoulder as she carried in a pile of books. "How's Mal?" was her first question.

"She's fine," he smiled, "she's just asleep."

"Has she talked to you?" she asked as she placed her books on the desk, near the empty food tray. Relief was evident on her face as she realized Mal had eaten.

"Yeah, I did. She's getting over it."

"Getting over what? You never told me anything," Evie enquired, confused. Her gaze fell on the broken phone in the corner of the room. "Isn't that Mal's?"

Ben sighed, and explained everything to Evie, not missing out a single thing.

"So you mean Julian was here?"

Ben nodded, stroking Mal's hair. "She was pretty upset when we got back."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Listen, Evie. What Julian did to Mal was unforgivable- we know that. She would die if I told anyone what happened. Thank heavens I was there in time or he could've gone further then just kissing her. It made her feel like...like she doesn't deserve me. And I don't want that. Just talking about him makes her uncomfortable."

"I...I understand," she said, looking down at her hands. She was clearly concerned and was thinking over what he'd just told her.

"Oh, and Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"This should stay between you and me okay?"

"Yes," Evie promised, "but I told Jay and Carlos about Mal's strange behaviour last night. What should I tell them?"

"Just say that there was a small fight between me and her," Ben advised after thinking for a moment.

The room was silent after this, Evie reading her book and Ben watching over Mal.

Eventually Mal stirred, and then sat up in bed, blinking at first. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

Evie turned and waved at her friend. "Hey Mal."

"Hey."

"Mal, I...uh... told Evie," Ben said nervously. "Is that okay?"

Mal looked back and forth between the two. They both looked at her expectantly. "That's just fine," she said finally.

Ben noticed how pale she looked. "How about we go for a walk outside?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled brightly, "just give me a few minutes to freshen up."

"Okay."

Mal got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She seemed to have washed her face because when she returned, she looked less tired and sleepy. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a neat ponytail, and then left with Ben.

* * *

"I was thinking," Ben said suddenly as they walked past the gardens, "that maybe we could go somewhere this weekend? Monday and Tuesday are holidays, we could get back Tuesday?"

"Yes, but, what about..." Mal trailed off. It was clear who she was talking about, she just didn't want to say it. "He came at Audrey's party. He could come there as well."

"No, Mal," Ben said, "I removed the tracker, he won't know. And besides, I won't let you alone. Hey, we could go on my private jet- that way it could be only us."

"Where are we going?" Mal asked.

"We...could go to this kingdom next to ours. I don't really remember the name, but its beautiful, you'll love it," he grinned at her, waiting for her approval.

"I...okay," she nodded.

* * *

It turned out Ben couldn't use the jet- it was sent for repairs. His parents agreed to take care of the kingdom in his absence. He only told them he hadn't spent time with Mal in a while and wanted to take her somewhere. It was no problem since they really liked Mal and thought of her like their own daughter.

Mal had moved back in with him at Ben's request, and Ben had even bought her a new phone a day before their flight.

Their plane was set to fly early in the morning on Saturday, so they already left at 6.

Ben and Mal sat together, as always. Mal was on Ben's left. Beside her sat a man with a black beard and long black hair. He wore glasses. He had on a maroon coat. He smiled at the couple as they sat.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," the man said.

Ben smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Its a great pleasure travelling with our king," he said.

"No, I just came with my girlfriend Mal, for a...small vacation," Ben said simply, looking at Mal lovingly and kissing her cheek.

"She's beautiful," the man said. "You're so lucky, Your Majesty." He almost hissed the last words, as if he didn't want to say it.

"What's your name?" Ben asked.

"Ju-" the man stopped, "James. Yeah, that's right. I'm James." He let out a small chuckle. Ben was suspicious now.

Through the rest of the flight Ben kept a close eye on James. He always seemed to be looking at Mal, who was reading a book. But whenever Ben looked at him, he just smiled and looked away. He looked so...so _familiar._

* * *

"We're here," Ben said as they reached the airport. "We'll get our stuff and then go to a nearby hotel, okay? I already booked our room."

"Sure," Mal smiled, looking around.

"You don't need to worry, he won't get to us," he smiled reassuringly, and leaned in to kiss her.

From the corner of his eye, he could see James looking at them from a distance. He was...smirking? It didn't seem right to Ben.

"Come on Mal," he said, almost dragging her away.


	19. Vacation

It was about noon when Ben and Mal reached their hotel. Ben took the keys and picked up their belongings.

"Let's go," he said, struggling with the bags.

"Can I help with the stuff?" Mal asked, looking at him.

"No, Mal," he objected, "you are not going to work at all. You need rest."

"But-"

"Mal," Ben laughed, "I'm fine on my own."

Mal sighed. "Okay." They walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor.

They found their room pretty quickly, and walked towards it. Ben took out the key and was about to open the door, when he saw James approaching them. He stood beside the door next to theirs and took out his key. He looked up and saw them.

"Oh, hello, Your Majesty!" James greeted. "What a coincidence! My room is next to yours."

"Yes," Ben smiled fakely. He knew he'd seen him somewhere, and he knew he didn't like him. He opened the door and stepped to the side for Mal to enter.

Quickly picking up their things and entering, Ben closed the door and locked it. He turned to Mal, setting the stuff down.

"I hate him," he blurted out.

Mal burst out laughing. "Why? Because he reminds you of Julian or something?"

Something clicked in Ben's mind. James really was Julian. The way he looked at Mal...the way he smiled...the way he laughed...and of course, he was convinced that beard was fake. And now he had a room beside theirs. He could come at any time.

Mal had stopped laughing when she saw his panicked expression. "Ben," she walked up to him, "did I say something wrong?"

"No...no, Mal," Ben told her, pulling her in a tight hug. "You didn't do anything." Just thinking about Julian, angered him. He hugged Mal tighter, scared to let her go.

"Can't breathe," she whispered, and he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry," he managed a small smile, "I- I was just thinking about all the amazing things we'd do on our vacation."

Mal didn't seem convinced, but she smiled. "If you say so."

"Hey, what about I take you out for lunch today?" Ben asked. He wanted him and Mal to be away from this place. Away from Julian.

"I'd love that," she kissed him.

"Go get ready," he grinned.

* * *

While Mal was in the bathroom, Ben took their key, locked the door and left. He had heard James' door, and he was pretty sure the room was empty. He opened the door- which wasn't locked, fortunately- and cautiously went inside. It was empty.

Ben knew he didn't have much time- James/Julian could come in at any time. So he quickly began looking around. He opened a black bag, and rummaged in it until he saw something. Pictures. Lots of them.

He took them out and looked at them. They were photos of Mal. From the day Julian came, to this morning when they were getting ready for their flight, he had all the pictures. Ben was in some of the pictures, like in the one when he was comforting Mal after he told her Julian had escaped. There were photos of them together in bed when she was staying in his room, and more. There were others too, like when Mal was talking to her friends at her lockers. In one Mal was talking to Audrey, while in the other she was playing video games with Carlos.

 _Where did he even get this one?_ Ben thought angrily as he looked at a picture of them kissing on a date at the Enchanted Lake. And then one thing became clear: Julian had been spying on Mal.

He quickly stuffed the photos in his pocket and left.

Ben entered his and Mal's room and hid the pictures in the top drawer of the nightstand, a place where Mal would never look.

She came out of the bathroom. He smiled and hugged her. "You ready to go?"

* * *

Chad looked at the blank paper before him, not having even started his History assignment. He peered at it closely, wondering how to begin. His phone rang, and he hesitated. For once, no girl had been charmed enough by him to do his homework, meaning he had to do it himself. He wanted to ignore his phone and go back to work, but it was really tempting. He got up from his chair and saw an unknown number, but he accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

" _Chad...it's me, Julian_."

Chad had already forgotten him, but then he remembered. "Oh, yeah, my roommate right?"

 _"Yes. That Julian. Would you believe what I did to Mal at Audrey's party?"_

"I wasn't invited," he said, "Audrey thought I was a jerk."

 _"Don't worry, no one knows. Well, except for Mal and that prissy king she calls her boyfriend."_

Chad snickered.

Julian went on to explain that night at Audrey's party. Chad's smile faded.

"Are you sure it was a good idea? I mean...I'm all for flirting and snogging girls' faces...but...the king's girlfriend? He's still my friend..." Doubt was clear in his voice.

 _"What do you mean?! I thought you were in on this!"_

"Yes, but, it doesn't feel right." Chad could almost see Julian hitting his forehead with his palm and sighing. He took in a deep breath. He knew what was coming next.

 _"You...idiot! I want Mal and I want Mal now! She's so beautiful, and hot,and yet...that stupid king sticks around her even though he doesn't deserve her-"_

"And neither do you!" Chad yelled angrily. "Where the heck are you calling from?!"

 _"That does not matter! All you should know is that Mal is going to be mine, very, very soon_." Julian hung up with that.

Chad had no idea what Julian was going to do, but he knew he had to do something to stop it.

* * *

"Ben," Mal whispered, shaking him. It was about midnight. "Ben!"

He turned around and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Mal looking at him. Tears were running down her cheeks, and fear was visible in her eyes. "Mal!" He sat up straight. "What's wrong?" Ben pulled her to his chest as she sobbed.

"I-I-I had a n-nightmare," she sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Was it about your mom again?" He asked gently, pulling her closer.

"No...it- it was about...Julian." She blurted out the name that Ben didn't want to hear. "He- he got to me and- and I called for you but- but you weren't there. And- and he..." Mal burst in to tears again.

Ben lifted her and placed her on his lap, arm snaking around her waist. "Mal...I'll be there for you, I won't let him near you. Stop crying. It was a nightmare, you're safe with me now..." he comforted her, rocking her.

Eventually she stopped, mumbling "I'm sorry for waking you up" before falling asleep.

And then Ben heard it. A ' _click_ ', like someone had taken a picture.


	20. Stalker

"Mal? Did you hear that?" Ben asked, looking around him.

"Hear what?" she muttered sleepily before shifting in his arms and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He knew it had to be Julian. He was spying on them again. It angered Ben. He had no right to spy on them like that. Especially at this time of the night.

Ben knew that Mal had nightmares lots of times, and she only came to him for comfort. She'd made him and Evie promise not to tell anyone about this. She hated being weak- she was still getting used to it.

Therfore he slowly got placed Mal on the bed, and walked to the window. He could see nobody there.

Ben leaned forward, spotting something stuck between the branches. He reached out and grabbed it.

 _Another photo_.

It was taken only minutes ago, when Mal was falling asleep in his arms.

 _Julian must've dropped this when he left,_ Ben thought as he looked out into the dark night again.

He placed the photo with all the others very quietly, and then crawled into bed with Mal. He did not sleep, however, he kept watch on her.

* * *

"Evie! Evie!" Chad knocked on her door continuously, desperate for her to open it. "Evie, Evie! It's me, Chad! Open up! Its important!"

Evie opened the door, glaring at him. "What is it? Have you seen the time? Its midnight."

"I know, I know, but...its really important." he panted. "Please? Just let me talk."

"Fine," she sighed, stepping aside for him to enter. "Make it quick."

He explained everything in detail about the phone call from Julian- adding in the point that he'd agreed to help him before.

"You...jerk!" Evie shouted. "You agreed to help him!"

"But I backed out!" He yelled back. "Because Ben is my friend! Even if he doesn't think so I can't let that happen to him! I just need help! I don't know what that idiot would do to Mal!"

"I..." her expression softened and she leaned back in her chair, taking in a deep breath. "I'll help, and go ask the other's too. Just...don't tell anyone what Julian actually did to Mal, I promised Ben I won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

* * *

Mal slept till 11 the next morning. Ben didn't wake her up- she needed her sleep. He'd shut the window and pulled the curtains close to avoid any more pictures. There was no way Julian could get in.

Very soon he heard a noise outside. He slowly moved and peeked through the curtains, but stayed hidden enough. He could see a person on the branch, a camera round his neck. Disappointment was plain on his face when he saw he couldn't take any pictures. It was Julian. Or James. He wasn't wearing his fake beard and glasses.

Ben leaned back and smirked.

 _Take that,_ he thought, satisfied.

"What are you looking at, Ben?"

He turned and saw Mal awake, pulling her hair back from her face so she could see him.

"Oh...uh...nothing...just enjoying the view," he laughed.

"With the curtains closed?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that the sunlight would bother you," he stated convincingly, the lie just coming to him.

"Alright," Mal said, "though it didn't really bother me. What's for breakfast?"

"I thought I'd order after you'd wake up," Ben said, "you can go get ready while I do so."

"Sure."

* * *

Breakfast came a few moments after Mal got ready. Ben went to get it while she looked around. The first thing she noticed that it was hot in the room, and she reached out to open the window. And then she saw it. A piece of paper attached to the glass. She peeled it off and stared at it.

 _My dearest love, Mal,_  
 _I am coming for you. I know you love me, not that stupid king boy. How much fun we could've had that night if he hadn't came in. You looked absolutely stunning, by the way._  
 _Leave Ben, I'm the match for you._

Ben had just come in. She must've been crying because suddenly, he ran toward her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She handed him the piece of paper shakily, and he read the paper, holding it in one hand, the other gently rubbing her back, soothingly.

"I found it stuck on the window," she said softly, clinging to him, her fingers clutching at the silk of his shirt.

"You-you're not really leaving me, are you?" Ben looked at her.

"I love you," she muttered, hugging him tightly, "just- just keep me away from _him._ I- I don't want him to be near us."

"Trust me, that stupid pirate is going to pay," he said, and for the first time ever, Mal saw the reddish glint in his eyes and felt his arms tighten around her, not willing to let go.


	21. Confession

"That is the fastest you can drive!" Jay yelled.

"That would be crossing the speed limit," Chad said, "and I'm trying my best to drive us there by afternoon."

Chad and Evie had rounded up Doug, Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane. All they'd told them was that Julian was very, very close to getting at Mal, and they had to do something about it, fast. They decided to take the plane to where Mal and Ben were staying, but due to uncertain weather all flights were canceled. They then rented a car and, since, Chad was the only one with a driver's licence, they were stuck with him.

"How much farther?" Carlos asked from the back seat.

"It's been only an hour since we started, Carlos," Jay rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we could've covered a long distance if _someone_ wouldn't drive so slow."

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed, "You know I can hear you, right?"

"Guys, calm down," Doug said, "I'm sure they're safe right now. Knowing Ben, he'd do anything to keep Mal safe. Didn't you see how worried he got when Julian had her under the love spell?"

Chad nodded. "I'm sorry. Let's-let's just keep going."

* * *

"He's been spying on me?" Mal asked, looking through the photos.

"Yes," Ben rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm sorry for hiding those. I-I didn't want you to worry."

She nodded, eyes fixed on the photos in her hands. "Where did you get these?" she asked.

"I...uh..." he went quiet. Mal instantly knew he was hiding something.

"Ben. Tell. Me." she said sternly, "I know you're hiding something from me. You know something about Julian."

"I...I..."

"No excuses," she actually glared at him, her eyes almost glowing green.

"James is Julian," Ben blurted out.

"The James next to us?" she asked, talking to him like he was a stranger, someone she didn't know, with the coldness and cruelty of Maleficent. She was done with begging him and listening to his lies.

"Yes...didn't you see? Just remove the glasses and beard and there he is. Julian. Why else did he purposely book a room next to ours and stayed with us in our flight?"

"Yeah...well, that doesn't explain how you got these photos."

"I sneaked into his room yesterday when you were in the bathroom. I found these in his bag." Ben took in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." He reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, pulling her hand away. "I hate that you hide such things from me. I knew something was up the moment we got here. I know when you lied, and that you don't let me go anywhere alone and stop me from doing certain things."

"I was trying to protect you," he reasoned.

"If you really wanted to protect me than you could've booked a flight right back and taken me back. I don't want to stay here now, with Julian. I hate him." She turned away from him.

"Okay then," Ben turned his back away from hers.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until he scooted closer to Mal. "I thought you were mad at me. Why did you come back to me?" He asked.

"I haven't moved an inch, Benjamin," a smile crept on her face. Ben always knew how to make her smile. "Its you who came closer."

He chuckled before he went serious again. "Mal? Do you- do you forgive me?"

"I- I- I forgive you," she turned to him, "don't keep secrets from me, though."

"I won't, promise."

Then they leaned in, and closed the distance between them.

"Seeing you two like this makes me want to puke," they heard someone say behind them. A _very_ familiar person stood at the door.


	22. Spells and Discoveries

_I am so glad to see all the positive reviews! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

"What are you doing in here?!" Ben shouted furiously, tightly gripping Mal by the waist.

"Living. Existing. Same as everyone else," Julian said calmly, crossing his arms and stomping further into the room.

"You have no right to just barge into our room like this," he said, "why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Come on, I haven't seen Mal in, like, forever," Julian smirked, knowing fully well he'd been stalking her twenty four- seven. It was pretty clear Ben's hands would be happier as fists.

He kept calm for Mal's sake, who was a mixture of anger and scared, and kept a firm hold on his arm. Julian, however, found them being so close disgusting, and walked over to them, grabbing Mal's shoulder and trying to pry her away from Ben.

"Don't touch her!" Ben yelled, tackling the pirate to the ground.

They wrestled eachother, trying to beat one another. Julian was close to winning, and then Mal panicked.

Frantically, she muttered a teleportation charm. Smoke gathered around Ben and Mal, and carried them away. Julian looked around, perplexed.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ben asked as they landed on a pile of leaves. He looked around to see nothing but trees.

"I- I don't know," Mal slowly got up, "I wanted to teleport us back to Auradon. Guess my magic wasn't strong enough to take us such a long way back. Ben, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, grabbing her hand. "But that doesn't matter. Let's find our way back."

"What if- what if he's still there?" Mal asked.

"I won't let him hurt you," he said firmly, pulling her to him as they started walking.

* * *

"Okay, so, as Mal told me, her and Ben are staying at this hotel," Evie said as they entered the hotel. "I hope we're not late."

They asked the staff which room Ben and Mal were staying in. One of them eyed the group suspiciously. "Why should we be telling you that?" People were still wary of the villian kids.

Jay almost lost it. He reached out and was about to punch the poor man when Audrey grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Jay, _no,"_ she hissed at him before smiling sweetly.

"It's really urgent," she said, "there's an important message for His Majesty and his girlfriend, Mal."

"Room 121," the man huffed.

"Thanks a lot," Jay said sarcastically before walking away with the others.

* * *

The room's door was already open when they came in. Mal's spellbook was open on the bed, as well, as photos scattered all over. Carlos looked at them. "Julian was spying on them," he realized.

"Then why are they here, with Ben and Mal?" Doug asked. "They're supposed to be with Julian."

"We'll find that out later," Lonnie looked around further. "But where are Ben and Mal?"

"They're probably out somewhere," Jane decided, "its no vacation if you have to stay in your hotel room the whole time."

"Julian did mention that his room was right next to their's," Chad headed for the door, "maybe we could find something there."

They followed him into the next room. It looked almost as if nobody was living in there. The bed hardly looked slept in, the nightstand and dressing table was empty. There was only a small black bag lying at the foot of the bed. Evie went over and looked into it, finding nothing but clothes, until she found another stack of photos. They were new, the ones Julian had taken before. "He _was_ spying on them," she confirmed angrily.

"But where is he?" Jay asked.

"What if Julian has already gotten to them?" Audrey asked, concerned for her friends.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Ben and Mal had walked a long distance, but all they could see around them was trees. Mal didn't know how to reverse the spell, which was the only way to get back. Ben had to convince her a lot of times that it wasn't her fault.

It had gotten darker, and colder. "We're stuck here," she said again, "all because of me. I should've thought before I used that spell."

He sighed. "Mal..." he gave her a look, "its not your fault. Its mine. You can punish me in anyway you like when we get back. In fact, I'm your servant from now on."

"You don't have to," she looked down as she kept walking.

"I do have to," Ben said, and before Mal could protest he took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

And they walked in complete silence, guilt washing over both of them as they prayed for a way to go back.


	23. The Cottage

Ben and Mal had been walking for ages, amd even without his watch, Ben knew it was getting closer to midnight. Both of them were tired, and worried. Julian could find them, no matter how well hidden they were.

"We should probably find a place to rest," Ben said finally. Mal looked at him like he'd grown three heads.

"Where? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Ben sighed. "We'll...just...if we don't find a place to stop soon; we...would have to sleep on the ground." He let out another sigh, squeezing Mal's hand. It was too dark, but she was sure he was smiling at her, as if that would solve their problems.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm used to sleeping on the ground." She shrugged and quickened her pace. _You deserve so much more than tha_ t, Ben thought sadly as he hurried after her.

* * *

"You guys haven't left yet," the same staff member Jay had almost punched had come up to check on Mal and Ben's friends, who were now gathered in their hotel room, waiting for them to come.

"We're waiting for His Majesty and Mal," Jane said as she examined her light blue painted nails. "They aren't here yet."

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude," he started, "but either you book a room here for the night or beat it. I won't have other people in our guests' room unless they're invited by the guests themselves."

"How dare you talk to your guests like that," Jay said. "It isn't helping your hotel in any way."

"For once I agree with Jafar's kid," Chad said as he shifted comfortably on the bed, like he owned it.

"Book. A. Room. Or. Beat. It," the man said pointedly.

Jay opened his mouth to argue but Audrey put a hand on his arm and looked at Carlos. The white haired boy understood and told the man, "We'd like to book a room, please."

"That'd be three hundred dollars," he replied calmly.

Jay's jaw dropped. "We're only staying for the night," he protested.

"Sir," the man's voice took an official tone, which he used with guest who were actually staying, "whether you stay here for a week, a few hours, five minutes, or five seconds, you have to give full payment."

"Why so much for a room?"

"Sir, our rooms are of five star qualities, with a whole shelf of all the latest movies by Fiona White, Jackson, and many others," he explained. Fiona White was Snow White's teenage celebrity daughter, while Jackson was a cousin of Audrey's, well known for his movies and songs.

"You expect us to relax and watch movies when we have an urgent message to give to the King," Jay sighed grumpily.

"The idea's not bad," Chad said, before turning to the man, "which ones do you have?"

While the man listed all the movies' names for Chad, the rest pooled together their money, ready to go to any lengths for their friends.

* * *

"That's it!" Mal complained as they saw nothing for miles. "I can't walk anymore!"

As tired as he was, Ben reached out, and picked Mal up, holding her bridal style. "We have to somehow keep walking. Just a few minutes more, okay?" His tone softened.

"Okay," she nodded. He kissed her cheek and began walking, Mal still in his arms.

At last, when Ben felt like he was going to pass out, they reached an old cottage. He set Mal down, pointing. "We could stay there," he said.

"Does anybody live there?"

Ben shrugged and said, "Maybe whoever lives there can let us stay for the night?"

Mal went over and knocked twice. No answer. She tried opening it, it gave way easily. "Come on," she motioned Ben to follow her.

It was dark in there. They had to feel their way. They eventually found the kitchen, and Mal found a candle and matches. Ben lit them up. The room brightened. It was a small kitchen, with a free standing porcelain sink. He turned on the tap- it coughed but no water came out. The stove was one which was sure to be used at least a century ago. Mal looked around in the shelves and cabinets- there were only canned foods which had expired a long time ago.

They went out into the narrow hallway and walked, finding a small living room with an old table with two chairs. In the corner of the room there was a radio the size of a television. Mal turned it on, but it wasn't working. There was another door in the corner. They entered to find a bedroom. It was bare, with white walls, and a small bed in the middle. There was a round mirror hanging above a wooden dresser, which had only one dirty comb sitting on it.

"We could stay here," Mal said reluctantly. She would've given anything to be back in her comfy dorm bed, no matter how pink and princess-y it was.

"Yeah," Ben sighed. He took hold of the raggedy blanket and shook it for any insects or dust, while Mal ran her hand across the bed, straightening it out. They lay down together.

Ben took the one small pillow and placed it under Mal's head. He gave her the blanket as well. "You don't have to." She said for the second time that day.

"I'd rather stand the cold than give you any kind of discomfort," he said. She knew there was no arguing, so she just nodded before turning her back to him. They did not cuddle up like the usually did, and Ben was sure it was because Mal felt like she didn't deserve it. The candle went out a while later, and then he felt two arms around his torso and a head on his chest. He smiled before pulling her closer and kissing her hair.

"Goodnight, Mal," he whispered.

Mal's response was a bit muffled, but he heard it. "Night, Ben."


	24. Hurt

_lim1976: Although I got a lot of ideas when I took a break to study for finals, feel free to give me that idea which you have, and I'll try my very best to make it happen with sticking to the plotline._

 _I am also glad to see so many people enjoying this story- I almost cried. Sorry for making you wait so long for this one, I was a bit stuck on how to write this idea down, and when I did finish writing, the wi fi was down so I had to wait another day before I posted this._

* * *

Evie's shadow covered eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright light. After living on the Isle for a good sixteen years, Auradon's brightness was something she was still getting used to. She looked around; nobody else was awake yet. She, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane had taken the bed, while the boys were on the floor. Chad had protested, though, so he'd called that irritatingly rude staff member for a spare pillow and had taken the couch.

She lightly got off the bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Quickly reapplying her make up with the kit she always kept in her handbag, she proceeded to wake all the others.

Lonnie, Jane, Audrey woke up quickly, genuinely concerned for their friends. The boys woke up fairly easily, though Jay had whined a little. The only one left was Chad, fast asleep on the couch.

"I can throw water on him, if you'd like," Jay offered. Audrey shook her head.

"Let him be. He _helped_ Julian, anyway," she said, eyebrows raised. It was obvious she despised both Chad and Julian.

The others nodded in agreement and went over to the next room. They knocked, nobody answered. "They must be sleeping," Doug said.

"Ben always gets up early; he must be up by now," Audrey told them. She knocked again. The staff member walked past them, holding some towels for another guest. He stopped and eyed them suspiciously before walking away.

Carlos turned the knob and they found the room empty. In fact, it was exactly as they'd left it the night before.

"Something's wrong. All their stuff is still there, so they haven't left for the airport yet." Evie said, concerned. Mal was her best friend and she truly cared about her.

"Try their cell," Jane said.

"Their phones are here, remember?" Lonnie pointed to the electronic gadgets lying on the nightstand.

"What happened to that dorky mirror of yours?" A familiar (and annoying) voice asked from behind them.

"Its about time you woke up," Carlos glared at Chad. The prince yawned and stretched.

"A prince needs his sleep," he shrugged, trying to put his arm around Evie. She slithered away from him, standing beside Doug.

"Ignore him," Jay said, "and put that mirror to use."

* * *

"I've got a feeling we're getting closer to getting out of this place," Mal said as they walked onwards. They had gotten up around 7 that morning and left the cottage. It was a pleasant morning, great for a stroll, except that they were lost, trying to find their way back.

"I'm going to get a road built through here when we get back and things are settled again," Ben stated, apparently pleased at having found another good change to bring to Auradon.

"We were leaving today. When's our flight?"

"I forgot all about that," his hand hit his forehead. "At 2 today. Listen, Mal, I'm so sorry. I thought we were going to have so much fun together on vacation, not wandering around lost in the woods and worrying so much about that stupid pirate."

"Its okay," she replied softly, nestling closer into him as they walked. "Its all Julian's fault."

"What's my fault? That I'm better than that stupid king you're clinging to?"

The couple turned to find Julian standing there, a smirk on his face. Ben pushed Mal behind him, ready to fight. His fists clenched, ready to punch him.

Julian held up his hands. "No violence," he said. "I just came here to take what's mine, please." He reached out to take Mal's hand, and that was when Ben pushed him down.

"Don't you dare touch the queen," he said darkly, giving him a bruised lip in merely a few minutes.

The pirate rolled them over and took control, pinning him down as he repeatedly punched and kicked Ben. Ben reached up and trying to push Julian off by the chest, unsuccessfully.

Mal had tears rolling down her cheeks, watching Ben get beaten up like this was too much. Finally getting ahold of herself, she bravely moved forward, trying to push Julian off. Of course, he was stronger, but she was Maleficent's daughter and all her training and hard work had to pay off someday.

"I'll be with you in a minute babe," Julian said. And then he pushed a struggling Mal roughly, making her fly over and land on some rocks. She felt the blood trickling down her back.

"Look what you've done," Ben yelled furiously, using his foot to kick Julian away. All that mattered was Mal. He got to her quickly, gently taking her in his arms and cradling her.

"Its okay, Mal, I've got you," Ben whispered.

Julian stood up and went to stand over Ben, ready to attack him. Mal saw and raised her arm a little, wincing in pain. "B-ben..." she said weakly.

"Shh..."

He raised his arm to punch him, and Mal was too weak and hurt to warn Ben. But then, someone else grabbed Julian.

"Don't you dare, you idiot," Jay said, immediately tackling him. Carlos took a huge branch and hit him in the head with it, knocking him unconcious.

"What happened?" Audrey gasped as she and the others crouched down beside Ben to look at Mal.

"I'm pretty sure he broke her back, the idiot," Ben said angrily, looking down at the now unconcious girl in his arms. He turned to the others. "You guys take Julian and go back to Auradon. Make sure to send him in the deepest dungeon, with heavy security. Mal and I are going to stay here a while longer, until she's fit to go back. Drop us off at the hotel."

He stood up, Mal in his arms.

"Mirror, mirror, take us back to the hotel room," Evie chanted to her mirror and smoke carried them all back to the room.

* * *

"I hope she gets better," Evie and Audrey said, looking worriedly at Mal as Ben laid her down. His clothes were soaked with Mal's blood, but he didn't care.

"You guys go," Ben said, motioning for the others. They nodded and left, an angry Jay dragging unconcious Julian behind.


	25. Wakjng up

Mal heard Ben's voice, talking to somebody on the phone. She was on a bed. A warm, comfy bed. It wasn't long before she realised she was back in the hotel room. How? Was their 'walk' in the forest and encounter with Julian just been a dream? She felt a sudden pain in her back- it really hurt. Guess it wasn't a dream.

"Yes," Ben was saying, "I'll talk later; I think she's waking up."

She finally opened her emerald eyes, and saw Ben rushing to her, putting his phone on the nightstand on the way. "You're awake!" he exclaimed. He almost moved to hug her but then pulled back, afraid she'd get hurt.

Mal smiled weakly. "Yeah, what happened?"

Ben opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he saw her move to sit up, he pushed her back down. "Don't get up, Mal," he ordered, slowly removing the pillow from under her head and propping it up straight against the wooden headboard. He grabbed her hand and used the other hand to cup her elbow, slowly helping her sit up, her back pressed against the pillow.

She looked down at herself- she was wearing the same jeans as she was before, though there were torn from the hem, now. But she was wearing a light blue button down, which went down to just above her knees. It was Ben's shirt.

Ben noticed her looking and explained, "Since we're going to stay here longer; till your back's healed, I asked Evie to send some more clothes as we didn't bring extras. She took a look at your back before she dressed you in my shirt. She came out and told me. Oh, Mal, it was horrible. She said it was all red and swollen, and the rocks' sharp edges have ripped right through your skin. I called up Dr. Beatrice- she's confirmed a broken back."

"How long will it take to heal?" Mal asked timidly.

"A month or so," Ben replied, sitting next to her on the bed.

"So I'm expected to stay in bed all the time and do absolutely nothing?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Exactly," he said, smiling sympathetically at his girlfriend before he continued, "but enough about that. How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts, obviously," she paused, "and I have a minor headache. Oh, and I'm hungry too."

Ben laughed, "I'll get you something to eat."

He made his way to the door, and before opening it said, "And whatever you do, don't move. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Mal promised, wincing as pain shot through her back.

"That's my girl," Ben smiled proudly, before finally leaving.

Mal leaned back on her pillow, ignoring the pain. How long had she been out? How had Julian been defeated? She sighed, looking around the room. She tugged at Ben's oversized shirt (he was a lot taller than her), straightening it out. It was hot in the room, even though it was early September. She eyed the room; it looked normal, except that Ben and her blood covered shirts were lying on a chair in the corner of the room. Her phone was beside her, so she could easily reach it. She turned it on- low battery.

With another sigh, Mal put the phone back on the nightstand. It was extremely boring, and she almost fell asleep when Ben came in with food.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Whatever," Mal said sleepily. "Did you bring lunch?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at her.

He brought over the tray of food, about to place it on her lap, but then hesitated. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ben? I broke my back, not my legs. I'm going to be fine." She laughed.

"Alright," he placed it on her lap, and she adjusted it properly so she could eat. She hadn't eaten since that morning when Julian had come, and the foods in the cottage were all expired. She tucked in very nicely, and Ben laughed as she ate.

"I'm stuffed," Mal said finally, as if someone had force-fed her the entire meal.

"I can tell," Ben grinned. He took a napkin and wiped off her face. Picking up the tray, he placed it on the table. "Evie, Doug, and the rest want to video chat in a few hours. They want to see you. What do you want to do til then?"

"I think I'll take a nap," she yawned.

"Sure," he said, as she leaned forward so he could adjust the pillows. "I'll keep watch."

Mal laid down, closed her eyes, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

"I WANT TO SEE MAL!" Julian screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping the iron bars tightly so his knuckles went white.

"Shut up!" Carlos and Jay shouted back.

"You actually broke our sister's back, and now you want to see her like nothing happened?!" Jay shouted.

"Yeah, bro, that's really idiotic. Ben keeps even _me_ away from Mal. Do you think he'd let you?" Chad smirked, smoothing out his hair.

Julian glared at him. "You'd promised to help me, and yet..."

Doug pushed his glasses up. "You really look good- any girl could've fallen for you, but you chose Mal. That's really upsetting. You're even worse than Chad over here."

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed.

They heard someone rushing down the stone steps, and in moments, Belle and Adam were standing there.

"What happened?" Adam asked Jay. He quickly explained everything, with Belle gasping as they went on.

"Ben and Mal are staying there a little bit longer, till Mal's back is okay."

At this point there were tears streaming from Belle's eyes. To be honest, she loved Mal like her very own daughter, just like Adam did.

Adam turned to Julian. "You have no right to just barge into my son and Mal's lives like this," he hissed at him. "They love each other and we expect Mal to become our daughter in law someday."

"Mal's mine." Julian quipped back. "She never loved Ben. She loves me, because I'm much better than that stupid, idiotic, king she's dating."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL OUR SON THAT!" Adam yelled. "AND STAY AWAY FROM HIS GIRLFRIEND! OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANYTHING OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" His fists shook like crazy, and even Jay and Carlos looked on the verge of lashing out at the pirate.

"Like I care," Julian folded his arms. "I was right. Ben's parents are just like him. _Demented."_

"You're the one who's demented," Belle said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Going after a girl who loves someone else."

Adam called for the guards to keep watch on Julian, and left with the others, not bearing to even look at him.


	26. Returning to Auradon

"Is it okay?" Ben asked setting his laptop properly on the wooden table, so Mal could see. He had joined two chairs together, a cushion from the sofa placed on one of them so Mal's back wouldn't hurt.

Satisfied, Ben walked over to the bed, and gently picked her up. Carrying her over to the chairs he set her down, adjusting the cushion behind her. He sat down beside her, and logged on to his laptop, as soon as a video call came on screen. He accepted the call, and Evie appeared on the screen with the others standing round her, looking concerned.

"How's your back, Mal?" Evie asked.

"It still hurts, because I've broken it."

"Technically, Julian's broken it," Chad laughed. All the others turned to him, glares on their faces. "Okay, sorry." He held his hands up.

"So...what happened?" Mal asked. "The last thing I saw was Julian trying to hurt Ben."

Evie sighed. "Well..." She turned to Chad. "Explain," she hissed at him.

"But..." Chad said, dreading the thought of getting beaten up when Ben found out he'd been helping Julian.

"Evie? What's wrong?" Mal asked, confused at why she wanted Chad to explain. Ben nodded too. He was especially perplexed as how Evie and the others reached the forest, and how did they know they were in trouble?

"Mal..." Chad began, "I- I'm really sorry. But- but I helped Julian."

"You _what_ _?!"_ Ben exclaimed. "You _knew_ he was spying on Mal?" He was glaring at him, venom dripping from his voice. Mal grabbed his arm, and squeezed it, making him relax a little in his chair. He carefully wrapped her arm around a little lower than her waist, so he didn't touch her back.

"Yeah...and I'm sorry." Chad bowed his head in shame. "I-"

At that moment the door opened, and Belle and Adam rushed in. Evie turned to them. "Your Majesties," she said. "Ben and Mal just got on chat."

Carlos, Audrey, Jane, and Doug moved to let Belle and Adam go through. "Mal, honey, how's your back?" Belle asked, standing in front of the screen and peering worriedly at the two of them.

Mal didn't know how to respond to that, without sounding like she was complaining. It did really hurt, as she'd told Evie and the others. Luckily, Ben stepped in for her. "Well, a broken back's been confirmed," he told them. A small gasp escaped Belle's lips. "So it is going to hurt for a few days."

"I'm so sorry," Adam said sincerely as he came into view and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"No, its okay, Your Majesty. I'll be fine," she told them, not liking the attention she was getting.

 _I doubt that,_ Ben thought. He knew it was going to be hard for Mal, having to stay in bed all the time just because she couldn't walk properly due to her back. She was such an adventurous person, wanting to explore new things and doing everything on her own. She wasn't so used to having other people care for her. Ben knew for a fact that for the next few weeks she was going to whine and complain, and stubbornly refuse to anything he'd offer, but he wasn't going to give up.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Adam's voice rising slightly. "I'm really very disappointed in you, Chad," he was saying. Clearly, Evie had told them that Chad had actualy helped Julian.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

"That still doesn't explain how you got to us," Ben said.

"As I was saying," Chad said, still so ashamed of himself that his voice was only a mouse squeak, "I was trying to do my homework, (Evie rolled her eyes at that.) when my phone rang. It was Julian. He told me what happened that night at Audrey's party..."

"What happened?" Doug asked.

Ben looked at Mal, asking for permission to tell them. She shook her head. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Right now, I want to forget about that."

"We understand," said Belle, giving her a reassuring smile.

"And he also told me that he was pretty close to you, and he was staying in the room right next to yours," Chad explained. "He also said that Mal was going to be his, very soon."

"As _if,"_ Ben said, anger in his tone.

"So I talked to Evie, and she told me where you guys were staying, and then all of us booked a flight, but because of the uncertainity of the weather it was cancelled. So since I was the only one with a driver's licence I rented a car and we reached there by road."

Evie went on, "We looked into your and Julian's rooms, but all we found were photos of Mal, which Julian had taken. We booked a room to stay for the night. Next morning you still weren't in the room. So I used my mirror and found you guys."

"We were lost," Mal confessed. "Julian had come that morning, and then he and Ben had started fighting, so in a state of panic I used my magic and spelled us somewhere away from the hotel room. We ended up in a forest, completely lost."

"We stayed in an old cottage and then proceeded to find our way in the morning. We met Julian on the way," Ben paused. "And we broke into a fight again. When Mal tried to break us apart he pushed her and she landed on some sharp rocks, breaking her back." At this point he was burning with rage, and Mal could feel it too.

Belle had tears running down her cheeks, as well as Evie and the other girls. Their boyfriends and Adam tried their best to comfort them. "We're so sorry," Audrey said.

"No, its okay," Ben said, much calmer now.

When the girls felt a bit better, Ben's mother told them, "The private jet's repaired now. Why don't you two come back? Mal will be comfortable in there, I promise."

Ben looked at Mal. She nodded.

"Okay then," Adam said, "I'll send it over tomorrow morning at about 10."

"We'll be ready," Ben replied.

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't going to send me back to my own dorm?" Mal asked. They had come back to Auradon, and Ben had carried her to his own dorm, setting her down on his bed. "You wouldn't want annoying old me here."

"Of course I would," Ben said, turning and cupping her cheek. "I love you, and I promise, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Okay, though I'm going to be completely fine," Mal said, trying to take off the black jacket she was wearing. Ben moved to help but she glared at him, still struggling. At the end, she really did need help, and he slipped the jacket smoothly off her shoulders.

"See? You need help, and I'll gladly take care of you." He smiled, hanging the jacket at the back of his chair. "Now the others are going to be here in an hour so..." He turned and gasped.

Mal was getting off his bed, trying to stand up on her own. "Mal!" He cried worriedly before running over. She stood, balancing herself. "Mal, its hurting you, please stop!" She looked up at him, shook her head, and took another step, and it wasn't long before she was falling, right on top of Ben.

"Mal, why were you doing that?" He asked gently, taking her in his arms and holding her.

She sighed. "I wanted to prove that I'd be fine on my own."

Ben took a deep breath and placed her down, sitting beside her. She put her head in his lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This-this is just so hard, you know? Staying in one place all the time and being carried every time I want to go somewhere."

"I actually like carrying you," Ben smiled, playing with her purple hair. "And its alright, I'll be right here. I know you aren't used to all this, but you need to rest. I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

Mal nodded slowly. This was going to be hard.


	27. Healing

"Mal!" Evie squealed, rushing into Ben's room, trying her best to hug her without hurting her back. Jay and Carlos hugged her from the other side, holding her shoulders so they avoided her back.

"Do I get to hug her too?" Chad asked hopefully. Ben glared at him, pushing him against the wall. The others were too busy fussing over Mal to notice. "What- what did I do?" he wheezed.

"Nothing much, just helped the very person who was out to destroy my girlfriend's life," he retorted, pressing his arm against his throat. Mal noticed this out of the corner of her eye.

"Ben!" she called. "Can you get me a glass of water, please?" She didn't want them to be fighting, well, not right now anyway. She herself had flipped through her spell book on the jet, looking through the various spells. She smiled a little to herself as she still tried to decide whether to turn him into a toad or make Chad's hair fall out. Maybe both.

Thankfully, Ben let go of him, letting him fall to the floor. "Sure, sweetheart," he said, rushing to the jug of water. Mal turned back to Evie, listening to her now, glad she had distracted Ben.

After he handed her the glass, she took a few sips and placed it beside her, motioning for him to sit beside her. Only he saw Chad slowly slipping out of the room, and he smirked to himself.

* * *

The weeks went by really slow, for Mal. She mostly stayed in bed all the time, lazing in shorts and sleeveless shirts, and sometimes even in Ben's old shirts. Ben thought she looked so cute in his clothes, and he'd been loaning her them ever since. She sometimes used her magic to do simple things like go to the bathroom or shower. Belle sometimes came over and took care of Mal, while Ben had to go to attend council meetings. He loathed them, wanting to stay with Mal all the time.

The same scene replayed itself some mornings:

"But dad..." Ben whined. "Can't we reschedule the meeting?"

 _"I'm afraid not, son_ ," Adam's voice came out from the other end. " _You have to go._ "

"I want to take care of Mal," he said firmly.

 _"Mal needs her privacy,_ " his father replied, " _she doesn't want you running after her all the time_."

"Of course she does," Ben said.

"I don't," Mal said, loud enough for Adam to hear.

" _See? I'll send Belle to take care of Mal, and get here in 15 minutes."_

Ben would groan and slam his phone shut, and then make Mal promise she'd have his back next time, knowing she had her fingers crossed.

* * *

Sometimes, Evie and Audrey would come to visit Mal, and the three girls would giggle and gossip together, making it difficult for Ben to study, or do work. He was so, so, _so_ glad he wasn't born a girl.

Ever since Mal broke her back he'd moved half of his office into his room, so he could work and take care of Mal at the same time.

He even brought in work for Mal so she could catch up on school. The purple haired would have the books on her lap, and would slowly work; a beautiful sight for Ben. The work was pretty easy, but other times...

"Ben! You're not making any sense!" Mal whined. "I don't know how to do this, and you're useless at math!"

Ben could agree on that. Maths was the only thing he wasn't perfect at. "We could call Evie," he suggested.

"She's out on a date with Doug," she reminded him. "Didn't you hear her yesterday when she and Audrey came?"

"I was trying to concentrate on the petitions," he said, taking her hand. "Just...we'll do another subject, okay? How about Biology?"

So everything would be settled again, and so Mal had only her Maths work left.

Other days Mal would be in a bad mood because of her back and headaches and kept Ben away from her. Those days he didn't even get a kiss, so they were particularly depressing for both of them.

And today...

Mal shifted a little in her sleep, only now realizing she wasn't on the bed. It was as if she was floating in air, but she could feel an arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees, holding her up. "Ben, put me down," she mumbled, lamely clawing at his chest.

"Mal, wake up," he whispered in her ear. She didn't budge. He began rocking her softly. "Wake up," he coaxed.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes still half closed.

"Today's a special day; its my best girl's birthday," Ben smiled at her as he tucked her purple hair behind her ear.

"You know what she wants?"

"What?"

"A few more hours of sleep," she replied, closing her eyes again.

"Mal, please, wake up, for me?" he pleaded. "I've got this whole day planned out, and I know your first birthday in Auradon is going to be the best one you've had."

"Its not going to be enjoyable with a broken back, now is it?" Mal asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'll be right by your side," he told her, carrying her over to his closet, outside which a beautiful light purple dress hung, with small emeralds sewn all over the three quarter length sleeves. It's neck was wide, meant to expose her collarbone.

"Its- its beautiful," she gasped.

"I had Evie made you this especially for today," Ben explained. He took the dress and placed it in her hands, and slowly carried her across the room to the bathroom door. He set her down, and she muttered a quick spell to keep herself from falling, before disappearing in the bathroom.

After taking a shower she came out, and Ben carried her to a chair and placed her, asking her to lean back to avoid the pain. As she did, Evie ran in, her make up kit, hair dryer, various combs and pins for her hair, and a hairbrush.

"Happy Birthday Mal," she smiled before working her magic on Mal's face and hair.

She kept Mal's make up natural, with her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, with a few loose curls framing her face. "Oh M," Evie gushed. "You look beautiful!"

"Not quiet," Ben said, strolling over to them and standing behind Mal. And then, she heard him clasp something behind her neck. She looked down to see a beautiful amythest necklace with her name carved in it. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Evie waved at them and left, saying she'd see them later. Mal looked down at her necklace, rolling the amythest between her fingers. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she told him. "Thank you so much, Ben."

He brought her a tray, filled with her favorite treats for breakfast, along with a bowl of fresh strawberries with it. "Breakfast," he announced, kissing her lips this time.

* * *

After breakfast Ben and Mal went over to his palace, to greet Belle and Adam. "Mal, darling, Happy Birthday!" Belle exclaimed, hugging her carefully.

"Yes, happy birthday," Adam said.

Ben left Mal with Belle in the library, and went to check on something.

"So tell me, Mal, has your back been healing?" she asked.

"Yes, its healing well, thank you," Mal replied, polietly, leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, I'm glad," the former queen said sincerely. "So I heard Ben's made you stay with him in his room?"

"I...yes," she said, blushing a little.

"He's been taking care of you, since Adam told me about the phone calls he has with him every morning when there's a meeting," Belle said, smiling.

"I force him to go, because sometimes it really becomes annoying when he runs after me all the time, asking again and again if I need something or does my back hurt and that kind of stuff," Mal finally relaxed as she told Belle all this.

"I understand." Belle smiled to herself, as Ben complained the exact same thing when he got sick and she took care of him.

Ben popped in at that moment, picking Mal up. "Come on," he said, "lets go."

Belle smiled. "Adam and I'll see you soon."

Mal nodded. "Thanks for having me."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Mal could feel something was going on. Ben was fidgeting a little as he carried her back, as if he wanted to jump up and down like a 5 year old boy. And she was right.

Just as Ben opened the door, everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" She gasped. The room was decorated in balloons and streamers, and the table was moved in the middle, with a huge strawberry cake with seventeen candles placed on it. Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Jay, Carlos, Belle and Adam (how did they get here so fast) stood gathered around the table, huge smiles on their faces.

Ben set Mal down on the chair, which was decorated in purple ribbons. Everyone cheered, as she blew out her candles and made her wish.


	28. Dungeon

"So what did you wish for?" Ben asked as she came out of the bathroom later that night, and picked her up.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true," Mal replied, smiling as he shifted his arms a little under her and proceeded to carry her over to the bed. The rest of the evening had been a blast, without any kind of interruption (Chad or Julian), and she had fun talking to all her friends and being with Ben. In fact, for approximately a whole day she had forgotten all about her broken back and Julian, minus the times Ben had to carry her and she was reminded.

She had wished that she could always be this happy, with Ben and the others. And she had a feeling it was going to come true...in a way it already had.

He set Mal down on the bed, and smirked. "Okay, I won't ask again. But did you have fun? The others and I had been planning this for days," he paused, "even months."

"I had so much fun, thank you," she looked down at her necklace, and her smile grew wider. "There isn't a thing that I didn't like about today."

Ben grinned, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "I'm glad you liked it." She nodded and motioned for him to adjust the pillow behind her so she could go to bed.

He did so, and after making sure she was comfortable laying down, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Goodnight," he said.

"Night." Mal closed her eyes, and then he moved to the foot of the bed, so he could look at her. How long he'd been staring at her he didn't know, but when he was sure she was fast asleep he slowly slithered out of the room, closing the door ever so softly.

* * *

"Hey, when do I get something to eat?" Julian tapped the shoulder of the nearest guard through the iron bars. He moved away, disgusted.

"We are under strict orders not to give you anything," he replied, turning his back to him. The pirate sighed, slumping against the cold wall.

"Will I get to see Mal?"

The guard was about to give him another, fat "no", when someone else spoke up. "Only in your dreams."

Julian smirked, straightening up. "Hi, Ben. Nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same about you, but then I would be lying." Ben stepped into view, a cold glare fixed on his face. "You hurt Mal," he said.

"You're saying that to scare me," Julian moved over to see him. "I would never hurt Mal. I love her."

Ben looked away, not wanting to see Julian's face now. "But she doesn't love you, she hates you. You broke her back, and now she can't even move without getting hurt!" He was shouting at this point. The guards looked at eachother and then stepped closer to the king, trying to silently prevent any major disaster. Like all others, they knew Ben and Julian, both couldn't stand eachother.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would've just broken up with _my_ Mal and left! You don't deserve her!" He shouted back, his temper rising too.

"MAL IS NOT YOURS!"

Both boys were angry now, shouting insults at eachother. Ben commented about how Mal didn't deserve him too, and how he treated her like a queen, while Julian ranted about how he was much better than Ben and if only Mal would give him a chance he'd prove it.

The dungeon cell's bars shook as the two boys grabbed them and screamed at eachother. It was only when Julian started swearing one of the guards came closer and said, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt this...but its late and its best if you leave."

Ben sighed, "Alright." He muttered one more insult to Julian and left.

* * *

He didn't get back 'till next morning. His mother had caught him on his way out of the castle dungeons and he had a brief conversation with her before going to get Mal's presciptions, which were running out.

Ben madly hoped Mal was still sleeping when he entered his room. He looked, and saw her small figure still buried under the blankets. There were still a few hours until everyone else woke up, so he quickly changed and got in bed beside her. He looked around the room, and smiled a little to himself.

The room had become Mal's as much as his. There were some of her clothes hanging with his inside his wardrobe, her black boots placed right beside the bed so she could wear them without any problem, her purple and black bag beside his on his table. Her phone placed beside his. The whole room had started smelling ever so sweetly like her, too. He looked at his nightstand, to see a picture of them he'd framed and looked at often.

He figured that maybe Audrey or Lonnie had taken the picture. They were at the beach. Mal was cuddled into Ben's chest, both eating ice creams. Mal was licking his ice cream instead of her own, and he was pretending to be mad at her, but you could see how much he loved her. Jay and Carlos were making faces in the background, with Evie rolling her eyes at them. And suddenly, an idea sprung to mind.


	29. Moving

Mal woke up to someone knocking on the door. She looked around to see the room was empty, Ben wasn't anywhere. The knock came again. "Who is it?" She called.

"Its me, Jay!" She heard barking outside and there was a pause before Jay added, "And Carlos' mutt."

"Come in!" Mal quickly struggled to prop the pillow against the headboard of the bed and slowly leaned back, her hands pressing against the sheets. It turned out to be hard without Ben's help.

The door opened and Jay entered, Dude in one arm. The dog barked, leapt out of Jay's hold and climbed up onto Mal's lap. She laughed and gave him a few friendly pets before turning to him. "Where's Carlos?"

"He's out with Jane," he snickered, "finally got the courage to ask her out. They're going to some càfe for breakfast and then to the movies."

"I'm so happy for him. I can't wait to ask Jane how it went," Mal smiled, Dude still lying contentedly on her lap. "What brings you here?"

"Ben texted me and said he had some work to do and you were alone," he said, pulling a chair towards the bed, and straddling it. "He was worried you'd need something and that kind of stuff."

"I just woke up, actually," she told him, lifting Dude and gently putting him down, and he started running around the room. "I'm going to just freshen up in the bathroom." She slowly swung her legs off the bed, and Jay picked her up and carried her till the bathroom door.

"I'll go get breakfast," he said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

"What do you mean you want Mal to permanently move in with you?" Adam asked, rising from his armchair and walking closer to Ben. Belle went over to Adam's side, looking at Ben curiously, too.

"I-I just want to take care of her, y-you know, because Julian has escaped several times and even if he doesn't attempt to do so again, I want her to be with me," Ben blurted out in a rush, but clearly enough. Seeing the uncertain looks on his parents' faces he added, "Besides, she's slept with me a lot of the time. When there was news of Julian returning I asked her to move temporarily to my room until she was safe. And we stayed in the same room when we were on holiday."

"I thought I told you to book seperate rooms for your holiday," his father said, moving closer to him. He wasn't mad, of course, just...confused. Belle put a hand on his arm, saying softly he hadn't told them. "Okay, well, I didn't; I'm getting old, I forget sometimes. But, you're the king, son, how would it look?"

"I don't care," he said firmly.

"What if she doesn't want to share a room with you?" his mother asked. "She's stayed with you temporarily, but..." She trailed off, unsure.

"Its just a thought," Ben said, "if she says no I'll completely understand. Besides, she'll have to share a room with me in the future, when we're married."

"And when will that happen?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well...I'm not sure. And I'm not going to propose to her so soon, but that's beside the point," he replied. "So can she move in with me?"

"If Mal's okay with it, yes," his father said after some thought. Belle nodded, smiling at her son.

"Thanks dad, mom," Ben smiled, trying to contain his excitement as he left the room.

* * *

Julian lay back, on the cold, stone floor, just having finished his 'lunch', consisting of a small piece of stale bread with a tiny bowl with little to no water inside. He kicked at the bowl with his foot, groaning. "I wish I could see Mal," he muttered.

"Not happening, kid," one of the guards said, reaching through the dungeon cell and cautiously pulling out his emptied tray, as if the cage held a lion instead of Julian. He went away to put it in the kitchen, and the second guard turned to talk to Adam, who had come in to check on the pirate.

Julian looked around desperately, but saw nothing except a huge black spider and dust. He turned to look at the spider, and grinned widely.

 _If_ _I_ _can't have Mal, no one can._

He looked again, finding the guard still busy with Adam. He slowly lifted the spider and placed in his palm. "Hey there," he whispered. It _seemed_ to look up at him, so he went on, "you want something to eat?" The spider looked up at him uncertainly.

"Well, there's a really beautiful, young girl, with purple hair, and green eyes. I love her so much, but she loves someone else." The small creature didn't look interested, so he got straight to the point. "No else can have her if I can't. So what I want you to do, is, go. Go to her. Suck her blood. Bite her. Until she gets weaker, and weaker, and she finally dies." He smirked, before giving him directions.

The spider, slowly scuttled out of the iron bars, smartly making its way around Adam's foot, until it was out of Julian's sight.

* * *

Ben couldn't wait to ask Mal to share a room with him. But when he got there, she was in deep conversation with Jay, and when he finally left, Evie came round, telling her all about her latest fashion designs and how she had even started a few of them. By then Mal was tired and fell asleep, and for the first time Ben wished she could wake up soon. And when she did wake up, he had a meeting to attend. So in the evening, when they were finally alone, comfortably settled on the couch with Mal's legs in Ben's lap, he decided to tell her.

"Mal," he started. She looked up from the book she was reading. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I can tell," she giggled, "you should've seen your face when Evie came in."

Ben chuckled. He stroked Mal's knee, looking at her. "Will...you...you know, move in...with me, in my dorm?"

"I'm already with you, silly."

"No, no," he smiled, taking her pale hand. "Will, you like permanently move in here...with me? I already checked with my parents, they said its alright, as long as you're okay with it. I'll completely understand if you don't want you, I'm not forcing you. I-"

She held up her hand, telling him to stop. He blushed, realizing he was now rambling. Mal smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Yes, I'd love to move in with you." She pulled back, her smile fixed on her face. No one noticed a huge spider slowly crawling under Mal's pillow.


	30. Something wrong

Mal had started to get a lot skinnier. She always felt so dizzy, and lightheaded, and felt a little nauseous all the time. Her back hurt more than it usually did, and she'd started to get headaches more often. She didn't tell Ben any of this, though, not wanting to worry him. She stayed in bed most of the time, sleeping or reading. She stopped eating, except for some strawberries, and a few glasses of water in the day.

Ben, however, had noticed how she almost never ate, pushing away whatever he brought her. Once he'd told her that if she didn't eat, he wouldn't talk to her. Mal, being stubborn, said she didn't care and had laid down and covered her face with her blanket. Since then she always slept in till at least 1 pm, then read for a while or caught up with schoolwork, and then took another nap till evening, thus skipping breakfast and lunch. She didn't know why she felt so...so wierd all the time. And what was worse, she'd stopped seeing her friends. Whenever they came she'd make some excuse and send them away. Ben grew even more worried.

He talked to Jay, as he'd known Mal the longest. Maybe the former thief knew something. Ben knew how close Jay and Mal were, so maybe she'd told him something. But...

" _I don't know, dude. She's never actually told me anything."_

 _"Has she...like...you know, ever actually given_ _you a hint, or you felt something off with her the last time the two of you talked?"_

 _"Well, the last time we talked was when you told me to go to her since you were going to the castle to meet your parents. She was perfectly fine then, genuinely happy and cheerful. But then when I'm trying to visit her she makes some excuse and sends me away."_

" _What excuses, Jay?"_

 _"The usual, like her back's hurting or she's tired and stuff like that."_

 _"I just don't know what's wrong. She's skipping meals and taking naps a lot more often, and she looks so skinny and weak. And she feels a lot lighter when I carry her. There's just something she's not telling me."_

 _"Talk to her then, man."_

 _"I've tried, but she just brushed it off."_

 _"You know what I used to do to get her to talk to me back on the Isle?"_

Ben reflected over his and Jay's conversation as he slowly shuffled back to his- and Mal's- dorm, hands running through his messy brown hair time and again. He kept telling himself to first try to get her to talk and if that didn't work, _then_ use Jay's secret weapon. He took another look at his watch; it was 5:34 pm. Mal would still be asleep, but she'd got enough sleep so no matter how cute she looked in her sleep (especially today, when she was wearing _his_ royal blue shirt that was too big for her and shorts that reached down till her thighs) he had to wake her up.

He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, half hoping Mal was awake. She wasn't. She had fallen asleep over her sketchbook on the table, as he'd previously left her that morning. Ben had tried to convince her into letting him carry her to the couch, it was way more comfortable there. But she wanted the table instead, saying there was much more light there. Her arm lay across the table, her head placed on top of it. Her other arm was loosely resting on her open sketchbook, that had a half finished sketch of Ben on the page, only the details of his ears and nose left. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Mal. He quickly replaced his phone's wallpaper (which consisted of Ben and Mal standing together in front of his castle after the coronation, their arms wrapped around eachothers waists, both sweaty and Ben's crown slightly tipped at an angle on his head) with his newly taken picture.

Then he walked over to Mal and gently lifted her, sitting on her chair and then lowering her on his lap. "Mal?" He shook her lightly. "Wake up, love."

She opened her eyes and jumped, startled. Ben wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Its just me," he whispered. Mal seemingly calmed down and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Mal, well...its about you. You've been acting strange. You've been skipping meals, and you refuse to meet your friends. Something's wrong. Can you tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

Mal sighed. She was dreading this. Even though a small part of her, a very dark and primitive side, loved it that he actually cared, she didn't want to talk to him. It would just worry him and he'd call the doctor, and then she'd be diagnosed with some dangerous disease and...

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled into his collar.

"Okay." Ben shrugged. Mal looked up, surprised. He never took such things so lightly. She wondered what was up. When she saw his hands reaching for her she tried to move away, but Ben was much faster and before long his fingers were moving along the bottom of her rib cage, tickling her mercilessly. She giggled, trying to pull his hands away. Instead, he moved one hand under chin, tickling her neck. She giggled louder.

"Ben...stop!" She breathed out. He stopped, his hands still wavering in the air, smirking at her breathless state.

"Are you going to tell me _now_?" he asked, laughing.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "No," she said softly. Ben reached for her again when she opened her eyes. They were glowing a bright green. "NO!" She boomed.

Ben didn't understand properly. Jay said it was the only thing that got her to open up...but now, he wasn't sure. He hugged her fiercely, apologizing rapidly. "Its okay, Mal. I won't ask again." She calmed down, her eyes ceased glowing. She didn't talk to him the whole day.

But in the middle of the night when he found Mal crouching over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach, he gently pulled her hair back, and helped her rinse her mouth. He flushed the toilet and carried her back to his bed, hugging her softly. He didn't say a word as she silently apologized to him, and held her as she cried.

 _That's it. I'm getting a doctor tomorrow._


	31. Sudden Death

**I'm sorry it took a while to update. I had all these ideas in my head and I had to find a way to write them down properly. I wrote this chapter twice but deleted it because I didn't like the way it turned out. Sorry again.**

Ben felt it was all his fault. If Mal was still alive she would've said otherwise; but she wasn't.

I know you're confused so let's start from the beginning...

"She should be fine," Dr Angeline concluded after getting a detailed description from both Ben and Mal about all the symptoms and recent happenings (like eating, drinking, going to some place with germs and such). She was a beginner and since no one else was available, she was sent to the couple. She didn't tell them that though, as she knew Ben was concerned and would get mad if he found out that she'd only just started her career. So she simply stuck to the basics and tried to find out what the problem with Mal was, who was currently lying on the bed with a fever and severe head and backache. "I think it could be some blood-sucking insect, like a spider. You have something like that?"

Ben and Mal shared a look. "Mal stays in bed all the time. And sometimes the couch. I make the bed every morning and sometimes call in a cleaning lady, but otherwise we've never found insects in the room," Ben said for both of them.

"Maybe it was just a one time thing," Dr Angeline said. "If that's the case, then I recommend lots of rest, plenty of food with nutrients, and most importantly, keeping hydrated with water." She scribbled down some prescriptions to help with the pain and such, and handed it to Ben. "If she does not get better, try consulting a more advanced doctor."

"Okay, thank you doctor," he said sincerely. He was relieved nothing was serious with Mal, and it was obvious by the look on his face. He placed the list of prescriptions down on the nightstand, placing his phone on top of it so it wouldn't fly away.

"She'll get better in no time, Your Majesty," Dr Angeline assured before heading for the door.

* * *

Mal did not get better. She got worse.

The pain increased, she couldn't keep anything down. And not only that, she started getting nightmares and visions. She started getting suspicious of everything, making her jumpy. Ben got more worried. They tried to talk to more advanced doctors, like Dr Angeline said, but even they couldn't tell what was wrong. The spider easily crawled out from under the pillows whenever Ben made the bed, thus making itself almost non-existant. But one morning, Mal spotted it from her place on the couch.

She let out a small scream. Ben immediately turned from his position where he was smoothing out the sheets, and rushed to Mal. "What is it, sweetheart? Do you need something?"

"I saw something...something big and black...crawling away from the bed," she breathed, trying to spot it again over Ben's shoulder.

He tried to look for it too, but was unsuccessful. "Mal, calm down." He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her back aching mercilessly in the process. "Its just your fear."

"Its just my fear," she repeated.

* * *

If being scared of everything wasn't a major problem, it was different with nightmares. One couldn't get out of them so easily. Mal had almost never gotten nightmares after that night at the hotel, but somehow she'd started getting them every time she slept, be it accidentally dozing off, or falling asleep at night. Ben was always there to comfort her afterwards, but even he couldn't stop the nightmares. It got to the point where she was too scared to go to sleep.

So every night, Mal pretended to go to sleep so Ben wouldn't get worried. But when she really heard him start snoring she'd open her eyes again. She'd cuddle up close to Ben, ignoring the riot he was making with his snores (something to tease him about later on), but she could never actually go to sleep. Sometimes she even sat up a little (her pillow loosely resting against the headboard of the bed) and turned on the TV. She'd turn the volume down, but still watch the screen. Occasionally Ben turned and his head fell on her lap, but she didn't mind. She liked running her hands through his hair.

Mal sometimes thought about her nightmares. They were about Maleficent, Julian, losing Ben, and Maleficent and Julian again. And after thinking it took all her strength not to cry and wake Ben up.

It was almost as if he knew she was awake, because once when she had accidentally shed a tear or two in his arms he had pulled her closer and mumbled "You are mine" in her ear.

* * *

It was a normal September day, well, for most people. Mal was lying in bed, cheeks flushed with a high fever, and a small cold. Ben was sitting beside her, grasping her hot hand. "Do you want to eat anything?" She shook her head.

"I'll throw up anyway," she said weakly.

Ben couldn't bear to see her like that. It was hard to imagine her as the tough, Isle girl she'd once been. And thats when an idea came to mind. He let go of Mal's hand and pulled out her thickest black jacket and her purple scarf, helping Mal put them on. He grabbed her ankle length black boots and helped her wear them as well.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as he carried her down the stairs and out into the cool garden. A few students were studying there, but they didn't look their way. They reached his bike and as he helped her sit first he replied,

"The Enchanted Lake."

He sat behind her and she leaned into him, as he started the bike.

"Please go slow. I don't feel too good," she mumbled as the chill air blew around them.

"Don't worry," Ben kissed the top of her head. He kept his promise and rode slow. He even took another route so they wouldn't have to cross the bridge. Of course it was going to take at least ten minutes more, but that didn't matter. Once they got there Ben carried her to the lake and looked around. The sheet that lay on the ground was matted with a thick layer of dust. But it was their only option, so Ben tried to wipe it away as best as he could and sat down, pulling Mal down so she she was sitting between his legs, his chest supporting her back.

"Why _are_ we here?"

"I thought you could use a little fresh air. I know how boring it is to be staying in one place all the time."

"We haven't been here since..." she trailed off. Since she'd been love spelled by Julian. It made her scared just to think about it. She leaned into Ben for comfort.

"It won't happen again," he reassured her.

They didn't talk after that, just sat there, watching the lake water slowly moving due to the wind.

"Ben?" Mal asked, sounding weak all of a sudden, as if only saying that hurt her.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I...I love you," she whispered. Ben felt her suddenly going stiff in his arms.

"I love you to-" That was when he looked at her face properly. Her eyes were open, but not normally. And she wasn't breathing. Mal was...dead?


	32. A chance

_No! No, no, no! This can not be happening!_

Ben shook his head, gathering Mal up in his arms. He didn't have time to think. He didn't have time to think that one of his greatest fears was coming too; he didn't have time to think that idiotic Julian was smiling in his cellar right that minute...

Tears brimmed his eyes, but he let them fall and scrambled to his feet, taking off through the trees. The bike wasn't an option, in his opinion, because there wasn't the time to start it up and take the long route to avoid the bridge. He simply ran, holding Mal close to his chest. He sprinted across the bridge, though it wobbled dangerously with his and Mal's weight together. He was glad he knew this place well; he knew where to turn and what way to go through by his heart.

He came back to the top of the road, ending up at a crossroad. He knew there was a hospital in the left street, so he set off, until he saw the huge white building with the sign: _Auradon City Hospital (Ruby Road Branch)._

He pushed past the doors and to the main desk, where a middle aged dark haired woman stood, looking into some papers. "Your Majesty, wha-" she started, only to be cut off by Ben himself.

"Its an emergency," he breathed out. "My girlfriend Mal, dying...please get someone."

"Right away, Your Majesty." She picked up the phone on the desk and called quickly, and soon enough four people came hurrying along with a stretcher. Ben quickly placed Mal on it and they pushed it away to a room, the young kind running behind them. When he tried to enter the hospital room a nurse came and pushed him out, directing him to the waiting area. He sat down reluctantly, slowly wiping his eyes.

'Please don't let Mal be dead,' he prayed repeatedly in his brain. He quickly texted Evie what happened, and she replied she was on her way with the others. He waited for twenty minutes or so, until the doctor came out, a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but...Mal didn't make it."

"WHAT?!" Ben screamed, fresh tears running down his cheeks as he pushed past the doctor into Mal's room. She lay lifeless on the hospital bed, not making any single move.

"Mal? Mal, sweetheart," he whispered, making his way over to the the bed. He grabbed her hand, cold and- and _dead_. "Mal, you can't leave me like this. Please wake up. I can't live without you." She stayed still on the bed. Evie and all the others (minus Chad) came in, followed by Belle and Adam.

"Ben how's-" Evie stopped as she saw the two of them, Ben crying with Mal lying on the bed. "Oh," she realised what happened. "M?"

"Mal is- is..." Ben burst out crying again, unable to get the words out. But the others understood what he meant. They stood, gathering around the bed, all of them wearing genuinely sad, heartbroken expressions on their faces. Evie started sobbing too, and Jay and Doug each wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Belle clutched Adam's hand, and he could feel her shaking. The others had tears running down their faces too, but they tried to hide it, trying to be strong. But it was not possible.

"Hey!" Doug chimed suddenly. "Mal's magic, right?"

Ben nodded, eyes fixed on the dead faery before him. "Then there can still be a way to bring her back to life."

Everyone turned to him, fully listening now. "Like...like true love's kiss."

"That's it!" Evie exclaimed, looking at Ben. "Kiss her," she said to him.

Ben took a deep breath, hoping it would work. He cradled her head in one hand, taking a deep breath. Then he pressed his lips to hers, hoping for the best.


	33. Information

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was just a bit lazy. _Lim_** **, thanks so much for those message, they really helped getting this chapter done. Also, I'm sorry this chapter's so long-nearly 2,500 words- and dull, but it couldn't be helped. So even though this chapter is the longest one yet, its not my best work.**

 **Please note that I start school Monday(its a new school, so I honestly don't know what to expect), so there won't be updates till next weekend. I will be online a few times, most probably before I leave for school- I'm not sure. I get ready for school till 6:15 am, and then I have a good 30 minutes before school starts, so a chapter _might_ be written and posted during that time. That's all!**

His fault, his fault...all his fault. No matter how many times he said it it wasn't enough. He could've stepped off the throne, handed over his crown and killed himself but it still wouldn't be enough.

And why was it that he was putting himself to blame?

He could've done much more than just sit beside her in bed and hoping for the best. Instead of consulting doctors who claimed to be one of the best in the kingdom, he could've tried to find the solution himself. Despite her broken back, he knew Mal was perfectly healthy. And the part that hurt the _most...he_ was the one who had taken her out in the cool air. It was still warm for him but Mal was too fragile to be taken out, even to the place they valued the most.

And now Ben was being punished. Even before he kissed the beautiful girl lying before him he knew it was all over. He was right.

With her purple hair fanned out onto the pillow, eyes closed, mouth curling down, she almost looked like she was sleeping. Ben wished she had been.

Through all the while they'd been together, Ben had been strong. He had always comforted her when she was sobbing in his arms when _he_ had wanted to cry; but just to reassure his love he never did. Now he let out all the tears he'd been holding burst out like a dam. Not even his fathers hand on his shoulder, that silently told him " _She_ _'s gone, son_ ", or Dude curled around one of his legs could comfort him.

True Love's Kiss didn't work.

...but when everyone turned to leave, unable to see their friend dead anymore, they heard a voice. A sweet, melodious voice. Ben could recognise it anywhere.

"Why are you guys crying? Who died? And what in the world am I doing in a hospital room?"

They exchanged looks, thinking they'd imagined the voice, but when they knew they all heard it, they turned. Mal was lying in bed, a weak smile on her face and her green almond shaped eyes open.

Ben stepped cautiously closer, the others behind him. "Mal?"

"It's me. What happ- oh!" Ben had pulled her in for a fierce hug. She was shocked for a few seconds before she hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt something wet running down her jaw, and when she looked up slightly she saw he was crying. "Ben, what happened?" She pulled away, but Ben still kept a tight hold on her waist.

"Mal, I thought I lost you," he choked, as Mal reached to wipe his tears. She'd never seen him cry before, and it was a bit scary; Ben was such a calm, easy going person, it was hard to even imagine him in that state.

She didn't remember anything that had happened before. She only knew she and Ben were at the Enchanted Lake a while ago. And then Mal realised she didn't have the cold, her back hurt only a little, as if it was really healing, and the fever was gone. She looked around to the other concerned faces in the room, with tear stains on their cheeks, even Adam.

"Mal, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Belle asked her timidly, slightly stepping forward and letting go of her husband's arm.

"Much better than I was previously," she replied truthfully, still eyeing Ben, who was now sitting beside her on the bed with his hand interwined with hers, and his tears mostly gone. "But I don't understand. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Doug asked.

"I remember Ben taking me to the Enchanted Lake but I don't know what happened after."

"Mal, you..." Ben struggled with his words. She stared at him expectantly. "You died. Sort of. Well, I don't know what happened. I just carried you here and the doctors said you were dead. Maybe when I kissed you you woke up?"

"Wait. So I...died?" Mal could hardly believe it. It didn't make sense.

"It doesn't matter," he continued quickly as he took in her thoughtful expression. He was careful as she still could be fragile, and he wanted for her to have lots of rest. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Speaking of, we should call in a doctor," Adam said, already walking out the door.

Ben turned back to Mal, as well as everyone else, who had now gotten closer to the bed. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded against him.

"Though I still don't get how I stayed ill for this long, and now after almost dying I feel much better." She looked at the others, confused. She could feel Ben's hand on her arm, telling her to drop the subject, but she shook her head at him.

"Can it be..." Doug was interrupted by Adam coming back in the room, followed by a shocked looking doctor.

"I can't believe it," the doctor said. "This is- this is a miracle. She was dead she- she wasn't breathing, there wasn't any heartbeat...its unbelievable! It's magic!"

As everyone watched as the doctor checked Mal, no one noticed Doug slowly slipping out the door. He pushed his glasses up, and muttered a quick spell. It was one that his uncles and father had taught him, a teleportation spell. It came in very handy when his family went hiking in the summer holidays, whenever one of them got lost they would teleport easily from place to place to look for the missing person.

He found himself in the library, in the _Magical Illnesses and their Remedies_ section. He walked along the shelves, looking around at the various books. He'd read most of them, but there was one specific book that was very...interesting, as well as very queer. The book that he was looking for.

Eventually he found a thick, dusty amethyst book, and he pulled it out, wiping the dust off with one hand. He opened the strange book labelled _Magical Insect Diseases Volume 6_ , found the chapter he was looking for, and he leaned against the wooden shelf as he began to read.

Doug stood reading for about 10 minutes or so, he was a fast reader but today he read slowly and carefully, and when he finished there was an expression of confusion and disbelief on his face.

 _I have to tell Ben_.

He tucked the book under his arm, and said the teleportation spell as he still thought about what he read.

* * *

"Doug, where were you?" Evie asked, rushing to him as soon as Doug entered the hospital room. Mal was sitting up in bed, Ben and Belle sitting on either side of her. Dude sat in Mal's lap while Jay and Carlos sat at the foot of the bed, and the rest stood gathered around them.

"I have something to tell you guys," he said quickly, making his way to Ben and Mal. He opened the book again, to the chapter _The Fide._ There was a picture of a giant, hairy black spider beside the text.

"Doug, what does this has to do with anything?" Ben asked, taking the book from him and placing it in his lap. Mal peered over his shoulder, absent mindedly stroking Dude's fur. Everyone else stopped their conversation too, listening curiously.

"The Fide?"

"Just read it," Doug said.

"Um...okay. _Fide is Latin for loyalty_ ," Ben began. " _Found in dark, dusty areas, this species of spider is generally very harmless, unless being told to poison. It has special hearing senses, thus making it understand human language. It would do as commanded willingly, even kill, thus getting its name. Its bite is very poisonous, its venom will slowly spread throught one's body, until the time the person dies the Fide sucks on the person's blood._

" _Signs that a person has been bitten by the Fide: Number one, fever. Number two, headaches. Number three, vomiting/nausea. Number four, nightmares. Number five, irrational fear._

 _"These signs can mean a lot of things, therefore making it difficult for the best of doctors to recognise the bite._

 _"There is a special herb that cures the poisoned person, but if the person is dead the herb should be given to them right after their death._

 _"In other cases the person can be revived, but it is very rare. People with magic have more chances at surviving, either by True Love's Kiss or other magical remedies."_

Ben closed the book as he looked at everyone present in the room. Doug was standing beside him with an expectant expression on his face, waiting to see their reaction. Mal's mouth was slightly open as she let Dude out of her arms and run around on the floor. Jay and Carlos were clenching their gloved fists, ready to pounce on the person who sent the spider. Evie and Audrey began whispering, both in awe. Belle and Adam shared a confused look, while the rest stood in surprise, still confused.

"Well?" Doug turned back to Ben.

"Are you sure, Doug?" Ben asked Dopey's son. "I mean, its not really possible, is it? Mal stayed in bed all time, and I made the bed regularly. I found nothing."

"As the book says, Ben, the spider has special hearing senses. It could've heard you coming and crawled out."

Ben opened his mouth to ask something else but Mal grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. "Wait, give me the book."

He handed it to her obediently and she flipped through it, stopping at the page where the chapter started. She stared closely at the picture, her fingertips brushing the spider's head lightly. She let out a barely audible gasp, which only Ben and Belle heard since they were sitting closest to her. "This- this- I've seen it before."

"Where?" Jane was quick to ask.

"I...I..." Mal tried to remember, certain she'd seen it. And then it clicked. "Ben, do you remember that morning when you were making the bed? And I pointed out something black and hairy crawling away from the bed?"

Ben ran a hand through his hair- something he'd been doing a lot lately- clearly trying to remember. "When we both thought it was just your fear?" He questioned finally. Mal nodded shakily.

She pointed to the picture again with trembling fingers. "It-it could have been the Fide."

"If its found in dark and dusty areas," Belle began, "what was it doing in Ben's room?"

"Someone must have ordered it to bite Mal," he decided.

"Someone who lives in a dark and dusty place," Adam said, "and they also must not like Mal."

"But who?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Audrey.

"Don't look at me," the princess raised her hands. "Besides I may not have liked Mal not so long ago, but she's my friend now."

Belle sighed. "We'll talk about it later. For now, we should leave Mal to rest. She looks tired."

"I'll stay with Mal," Ben said. "If that's okay with you." He turned to Mal, still not believing she was alive. Even though he got the explanation(or half of it) he couldn't help but think it was a miracle. She nodded.

The group left, and Ben and Mal talked for a while when he saw she was sleepy. "Go to sleep," he whispered, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Mal, sweetheart, what happened?" he inquired, taking hold of her hands. He'd seen the fear in her eyes when he suggested she sleep.

Mal sighed. "I-I get nightmares," she breathed out, letting go of his hands and playing with his ring, twirling it around her finger. She wasn't looking at him. The slight blush on her cheeks told him that she didn't want to talk about it. He wondered if they were that bad.

"Mal, why didn't you tell me?" His fingers found her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you. And besides, I kept awake most of the nights to prevent them." Ben looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"How could you stay awake?"

"Your snoring helped," Mal said with a short laugh.

Ben's cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't drool, did I?"

"A little," she lied, a smile on her face.

Ben wiped the ends of his mouth as if he'd just woken up , horribly concious that he was blushing.

"Just kidding, silly," Mal laughed. "I think you look cute when you sleep." She meant it. Every night when she stayed awake, one of the things she liked to do was to watch Ben sleep(she knew it was creepy but she couldn't help it). The way his head tilted to one side, mouth wide open as he snored loudly, and his shaggy brown locks messier than ever- he looked adorable.

Ben smiled slightly before frowning. "Mal, you'll be fine, I promise. After nearly dying (he shuddered as he said this) you feel so much better, so I bet the nightmares are gone too."

"I guess so," Mal said, laying down on the hospital bed, closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep princess," he lightly kissed her forehead. He called her 'princess' rarely, and he said it just to be annoying because he knew she hated it.

"Don't call me that," she murmured as she finally fell into a deep, nightmare-free sleep.


	34. Night Visits

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. Her Life in Auradon will be updated tomorrow.**

* * *

Mal was used to the dark. Back on the Isle, she found her way around in the blackness of the cells and dungeons in her mother's castle easily. Hence, she didn't need a flashlight as she walked down the stairs, the autumn leaves that had somehow fallen all the way there crunching underneath her feet.

She raised her wrist to look at the time, but couldn't see the face of her chunky black and purple watch. She let out an inaudible sigh and let her hand fall to her side, figuring that it was probably 1 am.

Finally making it down the stairs she walked cautiously past all the empty dungeon cells towards the one in the far end, with guards in black suits standing on each side of it, the only cell that held a prisoner.

The guards' icy stare fell on her, probably hiding confusion and concern as to why the king's girlfriend had arrived at Julian's cell in the middle of the night, that too unaccompanied. Mal just nodded at them, silently gesturing them to just keep guard over the cell and keep an eye on the young pirate. Of course the guards would be awake at this hour; Ben had told her once that the guards were awake 24/7, and changed shifts every three hours.

But instead of getting on with their work, one of the guards spoke up. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, kid? Shouldn't you be asleep like the rest of them?"

That was the one thing Mal always found wierd about the guards working at the cells and dungeons, just because they were guards and stayed awake and barely ate, they referred to all other people as 'the rest of them', as if they were from another planet. But they were right this one time. Everyone would be asleep now. With Belle and Adam sleeping peacefully in their suite at the castle just above them, Ben snoring away back in their dorm, this was her only chance.

"I won't do any harm," she promised. "Just have something that I want to get off my shoulders. A mystery I want to solve."

The second guard, who had been standing still uptil now, scoffed. "It can wait till morning. Now is not a proper time. And we cannot trust visitors, especially at this time of night."

Mal sighed. "Sir, I promise, I won't do anything. I won't steal or kill anyone, I just need to talk to that...boy behind the bars." Nobody could have imagined what sort of adjectives she was adding in her head right that minute. "And this is the only chance I've got, I can't come here at any other time. Please."

The guards looked at eachother, probably having a silent conversation with their eyes. Then the first one straightened up and walked forward, eyeing her carefully.

"What have you got in those pockets?" he asked. Mal took the pockets of her purple hoodie inside out, showing absolutely nothing. "Very well then, you may talk to him...we give you 15 minutes and then you must go back."

"For heaven's sake, just let the girl talk to me. She's harmless," a sharp voice echoed through the dungeon.

"Silence!" The guard boomed at Julian before stepping aside and letting Mal stand in front of the cell. She took a deep breath before lifting her gaze to look at the figure behind the bars.

"You're alive." Julian said, his hands grabbing the bars. He pressed his face between the two iron bars, peering hard at her. Mal stumbled backwards, zipping up her hoodie and crossing her arms over her chest tightly, forcing herself to look directly in his eyes.

"So it _was_ you." Julian smirked and leaned against the stone wall closest to him, hoping Mal found his posture attractive. He could be as calm and collected as Ben, and this was his only chance to show Mal that.

"Of course, and you were the last person I expected to find out." Noticing the disgusted look Mal gave him, he straightened up before continuing in a nonchalant voice, "surprised your King hasn't even found one clue."

"I almost died," she said angrily, "because of you. You think you can get away with it? I figured it all out, and you can't harm me anymore. The Fide has been caught and killed, anyway."

"And how could such a beautiful and dainty girl like you solve such a huge mystery?" he questioned, giving her a smug smile.

"Don't you dare repeat that again," she said sharply. "A loyal spider such as the Fide can only be sent to kill me by someone with evil intentions. Besides, according to that book, it lives in dark and dusty areas."

"Magical Insect Diseases, Volume 6?" Julian asked, grabbing the bars once more. "That used to be my favourite book, until these fellows came for inspection of the Isle and brought those books back to Auradon." He gestured at the guards as he talked, who were listening to the conversation intently.

"You ruined my life!" Mal exclaimed angrily. "First that night at Audrey's party-"

"I know you enjoyed it, babe."

She ignored him and continued, "and the text messages, as well as that James nonsense when Ben and I went for vacation, those photos..."

"You looked so pretty, of course I'd want to take a picture. You-"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, startling him into silence. "You broke my back and now almost killed me. You deserve a punishment worse than death. Ben was right, you're nothing but trouble!"

"Well, I'm from the Isle, what do you expect?" Julian snapped at her, making her mouth fall open in shock. "And that's the reason we belong together. We're both Vks, both were born to one of the most powerful villians on earth, and we love destruction and causing havoc."

"Not anymore!" Mal replied furiously. "I'm good now, and I love Ben! And he loves me. I hate you so much. Ben invited you to Auradon to give you another chance and look how you used that chance!"

"Mal, I love you, no matter how much you hate me," Julian said in a deep, but low tone, "and though its always worse watching the person you love love another, but-"

"You wouldn't have tried to kill me if you loved me! And no matter how many times Ben and I tried to tell you to find someone else and focus on being good, you-"

"Time's up!" The second guard hollered, and it echoed around the dungeon. Mal sighed and stepped back.

"You won't tell anyone about this conversation, will you?" she asked the guard.

"If its necessary, I will," he replied. "But for now, its best if what happened tonight remained between us." The other guard nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered gratefully before going up the stairs and out into the cold night air.

* * *

Mal walked slowly, shivering. She hoped Ben would still be asleep when she got back, otherwise he would not let her sleep until she told him where she'd been.

There was night time traffic, and the street lamps cast a feiry orange glow over her face as she strolled along the side of the road, where the cars and bikes sped by, not caring what time of the night it was. She finally made it to the garden of Auradon Prep, and now she shuffled her feet towards one of the benches. She collapsed on it, her back bothering her again. It had been a few weeks since the incident and though she'd healed completely, her back occasionally bothered her when she walked or ran too much.

She relaxed on the bench, and soon she curled up on it and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mal woke up early the next morning. At first she didn't know where she was, the events of the previous night seeming like a dream. But then she slowly found herself lying on Ben's bed. She was still in her clothes from last night, a purple t shirt and black jeans. Her hoodie was draped over the back of one chair, and her boots lying on the rug beside the bed. Ben himself was standing in front of her, slipping on a jacket over his light yellow button down shirt.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up. Ben had a blank expression on his face, and he was not looking at her, which was definitely a bad sign. "Ben? What am I doing here?"

He finally looked up as she threw her purple blanket off her. "I brought you here. I found you asleep on the garden bench. Would you care to explain why I found you there?"

"Went to get fresh air," she replied.

"Is that so? Than why'd you bother changing? You could've worn a jacket over your pjs and left? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and you were nowhere around?" He was nearly shouting now. If questions were bullets then Mal was a goner.

"It doesn't matter," she replied impatiently, getting off the bed and going to stand in front of the mirror. She felt Ben's cold gaze on the back of her head as she took out the hairpins in her hair, letting her hair fall loose over her shoulders. "Its not important," she lied, now standing in front of the closet, looking for something to wear.

"It must be something," Ben said, wanting an answer.

Mal whipped around, suddenly frustrated. "Is it necessary to tell you everything?" she snapped.

Ben, just as angry, shot back, "well, I would be worried after what's been happening in the past few weeks! And now you, disappearing in the middle of the night and refusing to tell me anything in the morning. Its only natural for me to be worried."

"I can do whatever I want, who are you to get worried?" she quipped, turning back towards the closet and angrily going through the clothes.

"Fine," he said, running a hand through his hair and reaching for the door. Mal flinched slightly when the door slammed loudly after Ben left. Trying not to think too much about it, she quickly grabbed a light green top and denim jeans and quickly got ready for the day.

* * *

 _Its all because of Julian._ The same thought kept flashing through her mind as Mal hurriedly made her way over to the usual table she sat at for breakfast, quickly taking a seat next to Evie.

"Good morning, M," Evie greeted, giving her a small smile.

"I wouldn't exactly call it good," Mal said dully, taking her history textbook out of her bag to try and study for an upcoming text.

"What happened?" she asked sympathically.

"A fight with Ben."

Now that was something new. Evie stared at Mal as if she'd just said Jay was a calm, responsible boy who had never stolen a single thing in his life. Mal quickly explained what happened, leaving out the part about last night.

"Seriously, E, I just got out for some fresh air and fell asleep there, and he gets worried," Mal complained, closing her textbook, finding it impossible to concentrate. She sighed and chewed on her strawberry angrily.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon," Evie said, not knowing what to say in that situation. In a way they were both right. Of course Ben would be worried when she disappeared in the night after all that had happened. But then, Mal also had a point. She could do anything she wanted, there was no reason for Ben to keep her in one place all the time. "Look, here he comes."

Sure enough, Ben, Doug, Jay and Carlos were approaching them, all talking and laughing. Mal looked down and opened her history textbook again, avoiding Ben's gaze while Evie blew Doug a kiss- making him turn crimson- and waved at Jay and Carlos.

It was kind of awkward for Evie, Ben and Mal. While Jay and Carlos wolfed down their breakfast, and Doug pored over his chemistry book, Ben and Mal both were quite with Evie desperately trying to make conversation with them. It was even more awkward because Ben was sitting right across from Mal. And since Jane had gone down to Fairy Godmother's office to help her organise some folders, Lonnie was in the library to work on some project, and Audrey was at cheerleading practice early because of an upcoming tourney game, unusually their table was the quietest one in the cafeteria.

Finally, Evie gave up and began chatting to Doug, and no one noticed how quiet Ben and Mal were over Jay and Carlos' loud 'this is so good's and 'they should serve this everyday's.

Soon the bell rang and they went their seperate ways, save for Ben and Mal, who had Biology together every Monday morning. There was no other option but to walk together, keeping there distance.

Mal found a seat next to Jordan, and Ben sat next to Aziz, right across the room. Class started and their teacher started on a long lecture, not once turning back to look at the bored faces in the room. And right when Mal bent her head to note something down, something hit her in the back of her neck. Confused, she looked around and found a folded up paper on the floor. Right on top of it, in Ben's neat handwriting, was written, _'To My Dearest Mal'._

She bent and picked it up, cautiously opening it under her desk.

 _'I'm so so so sorry about this morning, love. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Forgive me?_ ㈷7'

Mal couldn't help but smile at the teary face he had drawn. She turned and looked at him and sure enough, he was staring at her expectantly.

She smiled again and nodded, and she couldn't help but blush when he mouthed 'I love you' to her.


	35. Lunch talk and understanding

**Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, I had the chapters written and ready to post for all 3 of my ongoing stories, but there was some sort of virus in my computer so it had to go for repairs, and when it came back most of the data was missing, including the chapters. So I had to re-write it, and I'm really, really glad I got to post it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Evie took her lunch tray and went outside in the garden to look for Mal. She had not seen her since that morning, since the Fall Ball was coming up and most of the girls had cornered her at her locker after every period to ask her to design their ballgown for them. After the coronation, all the princesses had been fascinated with Mal and Evie's dresses and the first sentence that was heard after a girl said she had nothing to wear was, "Why don't you go ask Evie? She might have just the thing." While she loved all that admiration and attention, she had more important things to worry about right now.

Where was Mal? How was she doing? Had she and Ben made up? She half-considered going back to her dorm, in case Mal was there, most probably bawling her eyes out. But the other part of her knew Mal was stronger than that.

"Yo, E!" She turned around to see Jay and Carlos walking toward her, carefully balancing their ginormous lunch, which was dangerously close to falling over, on their trays. She half smiled and waved as they caught up with her.

Jay noticed her staring at their lunch and he said, "We were in the mood for a light lunch today."

Carlos nodded. "Plus the Super-sized cheeseburgers were really expensive. Huge would have to do for now."

"You call this light?" Evie asked, finally removing her gaze from their lunch trays and trying to spot Mal in the distance. Lucky for her, Carlos did all the work.

"There's Mal and Ben!" he called, pointing.

 _Mal_ and _Ben_? Evie thought, and she looked to where Carlos was pointing. Sure enough, sitting on the bench in the far corner, were Mal and Ben, talking to each other, radiant smiles on their faces. She smiled too, making a point to ask Mal how they made up when they were alone later. She speed- walked over to their bench, while Carlos and Jay trailed carefully after her, their focus on their lunch. "Mind if we sit?" she asked and they looked up.

"Of course," Ben said as Evie sat and the other two reached the table. Evie stared at Mal as Ben greeted the boys, and she just smiled and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' at her. Evie nodded and started eating, the table now blessed with comfortable silence unlike earlier that morning.

"I don't remember the cafeteria had cupcakes," Carlos said, baffled, as he stared at Mal and Ben's trays. Jay heard the word 'cupcakes' and looked up too, to see delicious-looking cupcakes with chocolate frosting on each of Mal and Ben's trays.

Ben chuckled, pulling out a basket from under the bench. "My mom sent them this morning." He opened the basket, looked into it, and frowned. "Looks like there's only one left." Jay's eyes widened and he snatched the basket from Ben, took out the last cupcake and took a bite before Carlos could do anything about it.

Seeing Carlos pout, Ben laughed once again, taking his untouched cupcake and handing it to him. "Don't worry Carlos, you can have mine. Sorry Evie." He smiled apologetically at her.

She shook her head and smiled back. "I wouldn't even eat it anyway. I have to keep fit for the dress I'm going to wear to the fall ball."

"Speaking of, I heard from Audrey and Jordan that you are going to be making their dresses," Mal said, reaching for her own cupcake.

"Yes, as well as Jane and Lonnie's. And yours too. I've started working on mine, and I've got enough material for the other five dresses." Evie finished her lunch and brushed the crumbs off her hands. "I've lost your measurements so I'll have to take them again. Can you come over to my dorm tonight?"

"Sure," Mal shrugged. "I'm full," she said, taking what was left of her treat and feeding it to Ben, who chomped happily. He pretended he thought Mal's fingers were the icing and licked appreciatively. "Ew, Ben!" she exclaimed, pulling her fingers away, but she was laughing.

"Those were great cupcakes, by the way," Jay said. "Your mom'll have to bake them again sometime."

"I'll ask her," Ben promised. "And I'll make sure she makes more."

"I'm pretty sure she'd made enough," remarked Carlos. "Its just that you and Mal shared all of it between you two."

Ben grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

They heard the bell ring and stood up, heading their separate ways with a quick 'see you later.'

* * *

"You seem...lost," Ben noted. He was lying on the bed, his head in Mal's lap. Her fingers absentmindedly raked through his hair as she went through her phone, opening and closing random apps, texts, and photos. Her earphones were in her ear as she listened to songs, still thinking about how to tell Ben about her visit to Julian. She felt guilty about hiding it from him, but didn't he keep secrets from her, too? But then again, he wasn't going to hide anything again. He'd promised. She figured, that maybe she wasn't keeping it from, she was just planning how to tell him. He knew it was hard for her to tell him such stuff because of her past.

She vaguely heard him say something, and she paused the song and removed her earphones from her ear to look at him.

"Huh?"

"I said that you seemed lost," he repeated. "Mal, sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah, just...thinking."

"About..." Ben prompted.

"Uh...finals," Mal lied, her gaze falling on an unfinished essay by Ben abandoned on his desk. Typical of him.

"Mal, those are months away," he reminded her gently, now sitting up.

"You know me, I want to get a head-start on everything," she chuckled nervously.

"That you do," he agreed, "but I can tell you're hiding something."

He inched closer to her, and took hold of both her hands. She resisted the urge to smile at his hair, which were sticking up in all directions since she'd been running her hands through it. "Mal, that's not fair. You always try to get the truth out of me, and I know how irritated you are when I'm quiet about something. Now you're making me feel the same way." His hold tightened on her hands, expressing his frustration.

Mal sighed. "I agree Ben, but I'm not hiding it. Its just hard for me to tell you. I need time. I'm not ready yet."

Ben looked into her eyes. "I- I understand. I'll wait."

"You- you'll do that?" she asked softly, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm not forcing you." He finally smiled, making her lips curve upwards too.

They stared at each other, wondering how they'd got so lucky. They made each other happy and feel loved, and that was all that mattered. They were in love, and no one else could do anything about it. Suddenly, Mal burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Ben asked, confused. "What?"

Mal looked at him in and shook her head. "Ben...your hair."

Ben reached up and felt too. He grinned. "Your fault," he said, pulling her into his lap now. She nestled into him and he began to stroke her hair. "Mal?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, pulling away slightly so he could hear her clearly.

"And I will never, ever force you into saying or doing anything. I promise."


	36. Revealed?

Mal had been thinking. A lot. Why not tell him at last? Ben had said that he will wait for her to tell him when she was ready, but she felt guilty, and wanted to tell him now. She could not believe that, back on the Isle she had done bad things, horrible things, she was the one everyone feared, but here she had trouble telling the love of her life one...well, not-so-good thing she had done. But, Mal forced herself, to wait until Ben came back from his meeting with the council and tell him as soon as possible.

She impatiently fidgeted in her seat, trying to work on her homework to kill some time. She just couldn't focus, and, frustrated, she closed the book with a snap, just as the door opened. Of course it was Ben, who stepped inside, his eyes immediately searching for her. When he saw her he smiled, quickly coming to stand in front of her.

"Hi," he said, leaning in to hug her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, breathing in his familiar scent. He chuckled. "Someone's missed me."

She let go of him. "Can't blame me, I haven't seen you all day."

"Sorry, sweetheart," he pressed a brief kiss to her lips before saying, "I had to leave early for the meeting."

"No problem," she said smiling, but she was a mess on the inside. One moment she felt really confident for telling him, but then she'd start worrying.

"Everything alright?" Ben asked as he shrugged off his blazer, roughly throwing it on the bed.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You sure? You don't look so well." He stopped untying his tie and let it hang around under his collar, quickly making his way towards her. She nodded. "If you say so," he said, and after hugging her again disappeared in the bathroom.

Mal sighed, hearing water splashing outside. It was raining. She got up from her chair, and walked out onto the balcony, which had a tiny roof above it so she was not wet. It was raining heavily; there was no one out in the campus grounds, there was strong wind. She was, coming from the Isle, obviously very used to the rain, and she hated it.

She pulled out a chair and sat down, still pondering. She considered telling Belle or Evie, maybe indirectly somehow telling them the story and getting it out of them. But then, she wanted to do this on her own too; her strong independent ways were coming back to her, now that she was fully recovering. Mal shivered, the rain was getting heavier by the second and though safely under the shed, she could feel the drops splattering on to her face.

 _No,_ she thought stubbornly, _I will not just sit around here and and carry this burden on my shoulders for the rest of my life. I'm telling Ben, right here, right now._

And as she moved to stand up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to catch a cold out here," she heard Ben say and she turned around to find him grinning at her. She managed a weak smile, Ben's own smile faltered at seeing this. "Something's wrong, I can tell."

"Yes, actually..." she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Ben looked at her, confused. "There is something, you know I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time..."

"You're ready? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes. She flinched.

"I know, but I can't keep such an important thing from you for a long while. It's high time." Ben's facial expression changed into a really worried one, worse that before.

"Then, go ahead, say it." He paused and saw her struggling with what to say. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish; she almost chickened out again. _She's actually kind of cute like that_ , a thought at the back of his mind was briefly heard but he ignored it and tugged at her hands encouragingly. "Its okay. Take your time."

"You know how not so long ago, I had broken my back and I got this spider, the Fide or something, and it had caused me to die?" She cleverly did not look up at him, knowing how he hated being reminded of it.

"Yes?"

"I found out who sent it." The words came out in a rush, and somehow her eyes had already been filled with tears so her voice cracked, but she knew Ben heard. She looked up for the first time since she'd started telling him to find him looking expectant as to who was the person, and slightly hurt as to why she hadn't told him earlier.

"Mal, why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently, pulling her closer.

"I was just too confused, Ben, I didn't know what to do..." She had tears streaming down her face now and she looked dangerously close to completely breaking down. Ben shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not knowing how to get it out of her now that she was almost crying.

"Well," he said at last, giving her the tiniest of smiles to reassure her, "who was it?"

"Julian."

* * *

Evie stood up from her sewing table, throwing away the different silks in frustration. "Ugh, I can't do this!"

She picked up her sketch book and pencil, walking out her dorm to see Mal, hoping maybe she had some ideas for the many dresses she had to make. She loved dress making as a hobbie, but now she was going under pressure. Either she needed a break, or some ideas. And fast.

Evie reached Mal and Ben's dorm just in time to see Ben walk out angrily, and push past her, walking away. She called after him but he did not listen. Did they have another fight? Worried, she opened the dorm door to find Mal on the huge bed, sobbing.

Forgetting her own troubles, she walked in and whispered, "Mal, Sweetie, is everything okay?"

 **And...DONE! A year ago, I could've posted 15 chapters in the time I was gone, but now, I'm so happy that I got ONE done after a long while. Funny. I think I rushed the last bit, but I was excited to post it and really determined to finish it. First chapter of 2017. Woo hoo! Let's just hope I can manage to post another in the next few weeks. ;-)**


	37. Hard Feelings

Ben stepped out in the pouring rain. He wasn't wearing a jacket as he had left in a rush, but he barely flinched as the cold air hit him. He hadn't been outside for even 5 minutes, but his hair was drenched and his shirt clung to his skin. He walked over, back to the Auradon Prep bike sheds, and hopped onto his scooter. He started it and in less than moments he was speeding away unseen off campus, after curfew.

* * *

"I kept it from him for _days_ , E," Mal sobbed. Evie sat beside her, one arm around her comfortingly. To be honest she felt bad that Mal had kept it from all of them; it was such a big secret. She didn't mention that to Mal though, as she was already so upset. But Mal seemed to read her thoughts and said, "And I kept it from you guys too. I considered telling you or Belle first but then I didn't. I'm so, so sorry Evie."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mal," Evie said, pulling Mal into a hug. "I know you and I know it must've been hard for you to open up to Ben about this. It was Julian's fault." Evie almost spat his name, but her voice was gentle as she continued, "I don't think Ben's mad at you. He probabl-"

"You saw how he stormed out; he was mad at me," Mal snapped.

"He's probably frustrated and needed some time on his own. I'm pretty sure he's going to come back, Mal, he always has. He loves you."

"But where is he? Its pouring outside."

"He must've found shelter somewhere. If you're worried, you can call him. He should've cooled off by now."

A little hesitantly, Mal reached for her phone and called Ben. She tensed. She waited, Evie expectant beside her. He wasn't picking up. She hung up and tried again, still no answer. "Maybe there's no signal?" Evie suggested quietly. Mal sighed and fell back on the bed, phone tightly clutched in her hand.

"He's ignoring me." She looked like she was going to burst into tears again. Evie's heart broke.

"I can stay the night if you want," she offered.

"No, you can go."

"You sure?"

"Go!" Mal yelled, eyes flashing green for a split second. Mal waited until Evie gathered up her things and left, and then she curled up onto the bed and cried.

* * *

Ben parked his scooter in front of the castle and walked up to the castle. The guard opened the door and greeted him; he grunted his response and went inside. He was cold, and dripping wet, but he merely grabbed a towel from the nearest bathroom and dried himself off as well as he could as he climbed up the stair to his mother's library. Briefly looking at the grandfather clock in the hall, he saw it was already 9 pm. His mother was just coming out of the library when she stopped dead in her tracks to see her dripping wet son, towel round his neck, standing here at Castle Beast when he was supposed to be asleep in his dorm back at Auradon Prep.

"Ben, son, what are you doing here?" she asked. But before Ben could respond she stopped one of the castle staff and asked him to lock the living room and wrap everything up in the kitchen. She then gestured Ben into the library with her and asked him to sit down.

"I needed to talk to you about..." Ben gestured vaguely, "...something."

"Why? Is everything going alright at school?" Belle pursed her lips. "Is Mal okay?"

Something tugged at Ben's heart when his mother asked about Mal. And for the first time he thought about how he walked out on her, and he felt really bad. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. But one thing he knew; Mal was upset. He turned to look up at his mother. "Everything is fine at school. Mal...well..."

Belle stared at her son, concerned, but she patiently waited for him to continue. However, Ben did not say anything. He stood up, and walked out of the library.

"Ben!" Belle called worriedly, trying to keep up with him, wondering where he was going. Ben ran downstairs to an iron gate a few doors down from his office, and pushed it open. It creaked noisily.

Belle stopped, and saw where he was going. Speechless, she followed after him, and down the stone steps. They both reached two guards, who immediately stepped aside to reveal the only occupied dungeon cell, Julian's cell.

"You couldn't be here sooner, could you?" The pirate's cold voice echoed through to them. He stepped into view. He looked shaggier than before. His hair was messy, his clothes torn and dirty and, if you excused his reputation in Auradon- which is unlikely- you might actually find him extremely handsome. But to Ben, however, he was a disgusting, filthy thief from the Isle who had started off hitting on _his_ girlfriend, but had crossed his limit very, very soon. "She told you, didn't she?"

"You have such a nerve, talking to me like that," Ben hissed. Belle, utterly confused, looked between them.

"What took you so long to figure out? I thought I would be the first suspect," Julian said, dismissing Ben's behavior.

"Ben never jumps to conclusions, no matter how obvious it is," Belle stepped in, even though she had no clue as to what they were discussing. "Now why don't you tell me what you are talking about."

Ben caught hold of his anger and opened his mouth to speak when, much to his annoyance, Julian cut him off. "Oh, nothing much except that the reason that my beloved Mal was nearly sent to her deathbed was because I ordered the Fide, pardon me- you wouldn't know so in simpler words, the _spider_ to kill her. I figured that since Mal is so precious that none of us deserve her, there is no reason for her to exist at all.

Belle gasped, her expression changing as quick as lightning. Ben's hatred towards Julian grew; he did not like him talking about her like that. "Only of course, what are you going to do?" He went on nonchalantly. "Send me to the Isle? Well, I'll escape, just like I did before. Keep me imprisoned for life? I'll find other ways to make you suffer. Kill me? The kingdom has a non- killing policy. So tell me, your Majesties, how will you take your revenge?"

"We'll find a way," Ben determinedly said, still angry, Belle standing faintly beside him. "Until then, though you keep your nose out of it, you..." Ben said a long line of swear words.

"Language, Ben," Belle weakly muttered under her breath.

"Tut, tut, your Majesty, that was not very...proper, was it. You know what they say, think before you speak." Julian was smirking, his shaggy hair falling into his dark eyes. He made no effort to push it back.

As for Ben, Julian was getting on his nerves. He wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to destroy him, and then his heart twinged, signalling that more than anything else, he wanted Mal. He thought about how he left her, how she was crying. Then he remembered the awful things Julian had did to her, and he couldn't bear it. He lunged towards the cells, grabbing Julian's collar and shaking him violently. He was screaming in a beastly way, his anger getting the best of him.

"Ben, Ben!" Belle shouted, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back, despite her frustrated and confused state. "Ben, stop it! We'll deal with him later."

Ben calmed down, breathing heavily. Julian smiled, adjusting his collar.

Ben let Belle lead him back upstairs. "Now, I'll alert your father of the situation, but you should return back to campus. I'll make a call to Fairy Godmother and inform her why you were late after curfew. I understand, you need to get back to Mal, yes?"

"I-" Ben, finding it useless to say something, just nodded.

* * *

"Mal," Ben whispered, softly opening the door. "Love, I'm back."

He found her asleep, buried under his blankets. After a closer look, he saw that her cheeks were red and there were tear stains. She had been crying. "Mal, I'm so sorry," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her head. "Forgive me."

She uttered a small murmur, and turned in bed slightly, and Ben, already regretful and tired, wanted to pretend that she meant, 'Don't worry about it, I still love you.' Because he knew that Mal knew that no matter where he went, he'll always come back, like a boomerang. He smiled weakly at the thought.

 **So, done! Okay, so there are two things that I want to say to you guys:  
** **\- A reader private- messaged me and said that shouldn't Ben know it was Julian from the very beginning, considering he's smart and Julian was the likeliest and most obvious suspect? I wanted to tell you all, that I just didn't want Ben to jump to conclusions so quickly and rush the story. Imagine in one chapter they find out about the spider and in the other they pounce on Julian. Rushed, right? Just wanted to put that out there so others who were wondering the same thing could clear the confusion.**

 **\- There won't be any more updates until after the 20th of May, as I know I'll be on summer break by that time. But about now, I'm being kept very busy preparing for the finals and finishing all my work on time as the semester is ending, so I won't be able to. I'll have more time on my hands during the summer break so I'll be updating more frequently. That is, if I survive the heat wave. I swear, its already 45 degrees here, and its only April!**

 **Hope you all are having a great day!**


	38. Some apologies

"I can't believe this!" Adam exclaimed furiously, pacing the width of his study. It was early morning; no one in the castle was awake besides him, Belle and a few guards who were working their night shift. Adam's desk was a mess, heavy leather-bound books carelessly thrown onto stacks of incomplete paper work, an almost empty jug of water squeezed in between the telephone and the computer. He and Belle stayed up half the night making phone calls and poring over the books, trying to find a suitable punishment for Julian.

"Adam, dear, I'm sure we'll find something..." Belle tried to reassure him from her place in one of the rotating desk chairs in the room. He only banged his fist on the table, to indicate that he was, not in the least, reassured.

"I wrote half the laws of this place, its only disappointing that I can't find a law to punish a foul, hateful VK who had already caused chaos in Auradon Prep in his first month," he muttered, sitting down at last to browse through his computer; it was his last option. "It's Ben's fault too."

"How?"

"Do you think it was right for him to invite new kids, while we're still not used to the arrival of the first batch?" Adam stared at his wife, as if it were that obvious.

"Well, no, but..."

"Don't make excuses for your son!" He snapped, suddenly furious. He mimicked Belle's voice; "Dear, he's just a kid, he wouldn't know..." He returned to his own voice. "He's seventeen; he's old enough to understand! When in the world will you stop calling him a kid? When he's 40?"

Belle sighed and sank back into her chair. "Your temper..."she muttered. "You're getting it again."

Adam took a deep breath, beginning to calm down. "Fine, but I still say that he some way or another contributed to the situation."

Belle, knowing she couldn't win this, opened the door and started to leave, saying, "I think some breakfast will do me good, you come and eat too."

* * *

Ben woke up, finding Mal's side of the bed empty. He stared around the room in confusion, and then noticed his clock, which indicated there were 20 minutes before class started. The past few weeks' events had messed up his sleeping schedule. He did not have time to ponder over this, though. He got ready at what he thought was lightening speed, and rushed down towards the lockers.

The hallways were half empty by now, and Mal was nowhere in sight. He saw Evie and caught up with her.

"Oh, Ben, where were you last night, Mal was..." Evie began, but Ben cut her off.

"Where is Mal?"

"She must be in class by now; you know how strict Mr Devon is."

"How is she? Did you talk to her?"

"Well, I was with her last night when you were gone, until she got upset and told me to go. She did catch up with me this morning and apologised, but I still think she's a little troubled. She sounded relieved, though, when she said you were back. That's all I can tell you."

The bell rang, telling everyone it was their last chance of getting to class or else they'll be marked absent. "Thanks, Evie," Ben told her as he ran to class.

* * *

Ben didn't have any chance of talking to Mal that day. They did not have any classes, and right when he was about to walk up to her during lunch, his father called, and told him that there was an important meeting where he had to be in attendance. So, he walked into his dorm at about half past seven, completely exhausted.

Mal was on the desk, completing her homework. Ben had no way of telling how she was feeling at that moment; her face was expressionless. Quietly, he walked over inside, dropping his bag on the floor. She didn't look up, despite the sound it made.

Half hoping she'd say something to him first, he placed a hand on the table. She looked up at him.

"You're back," she said blankly.

"Of course I'm back, how could I leave you on your own?"

"You did, last night, didn't you? How could I think you were coming back after that?"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he pleaded, reaching for her hand and grasping it tightly. She stared at him but did not remove her hand. "I was not thinking straight, I was so confused, I..."

Lost for words, he looked at her, madly thinking he could make her understand that way. Her face softened a little.

"You were at the castle, in the dungeons, trying to give Julian a piece of your mind," Mal said lightly, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"How'd you-"

"Your mom called me this morning," she replied. "She said that you were with her last night. Oh, and that she'd let Adam know and they'd figure something out."

Ben sighed in relief. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

She stood up from her chair, still holding his hand. "A little," she said as she watched his face fall.

"It's all my fault, I'm- I'm so, sorry," he looked into her green eyes. "I didn't know what I was doing, I just felt so...overwhelmed."

"Apology accepted," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"You aren't usually this forgiving," he said, without a hint of complain in his voice. She felt his arms around her.

"I'm just glad you're back," Mal whispered, pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **How long has it been since 20th of May? Oh, I don't know, only about FOREVER. JK, my genuine apologies for not posting on type. I got caught up with some stuff and forgot. And I'm really lazy. And a million other excuses. Sorry, and also for the cruddy ending. :-)**


	39. Note

Hello, everyone. Hope you're all doing well. So, most of you have probably forgotten about me, some of you are newer Descendants fans and never knew I ever existed, but this is addressed to all those who were avid readers of my work and were anticipating a new upload. I'll be sincere with you all. To start this off, I'll apologize for not uploading at all for almost a year now. I've been busy with school, exams and such. And this is a common excuse by fanfiction authors, but this is the truth. Aside from that, I'm just not into Descendants anymore. Don't take this the wrong way, watching it will always bring nostalgia and memories, but I've developed new hobbies, interests e.t.c Today, all of a sudden, my neglected fanfics came to my mind and I was like, why not read those? I was quite, quite disappointed with my work. I noticed spelling mistakes, short paragraphs, childish descriptions and the most annoying, the wrong use of "your". While I have always excelled in writing, I just feel like my old work was not the best. After reading my fanfics, I opened one of my notebooks and went through an essay I wrote. It came to me that my writing has improved, but my love for Descendants has crumbled. And here's something my readers never knew; when I joined in December of 2015 and started writing, I was only 11 years old. Yes, _that_ young. I'll start high school in August and while I know I'm still pretty young, I don't want to continue fanfiction any more. This is weird, I never knew when I started writing about Mal and Ben that I'll grow out of it in a few years. But I guess it happens, you can't really help it when you fall out of love for something. Believe me, I have tried to write chapters but either I give up, grow tired of writing, or don't like it at all. So, I've decided that I won't continue my fanfictions. They'll not be deleted and will still be out there. You guys can have all the fun you want writing alternate endings for my discontinued stories. No, don't credit me, or private message me asking if its ok to continue, just publish your own version.

Again, I'm really apologetic.

Goodbye everyone, stay safe and healthy. And smile, it looks good on you :)


End file.
